Time Turner
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: Travel back to a time when Harry Potter had not been born, to a time when Voldemort’s reign was fresh and new, more terrifying then ever, to a time when Lily and James Potter hated each others guts. Follow them through their years at Hogwarts. R
1. Letter of Acceptance

**A/N:** This is my new Harry Potter story. Some of you may be asking, 'Why?'... my old one, "A Marauder's Tale" is until further notice discontinued. I spent a long time and lots of work on five or six chapters, with only three reviews, all from the earlier chapters. Finally, I decided until someone asked me to continue it, I would start fresh. And so comes my new story. Below there is a more accurate and descriptive summary of what this story is about, and you may read it or skip it if you wish. I thank you in advance to review and tell me what you think, for an author, even if only a fanfiction author, is nothing without their readers. I will stick to the original storyline I have planned for this, but will take in account your ideas and if I decide to use them I will say so in the chapter, and dedicate that chapter to those who's ideas I have used. This does not guarantee I will use your ideas and it is possible I never will, especially if it means interfering with my preplanned thoughts for this story, but I may, and even if I don't, I like reading your reviews. Whether long and promising, or short, sweet and to the point, I enjoy every second spent reading them and if you are unsigned, and leave an email I will reply personally from email as I do with my Fantastic Four story. The title of this story, you may have guessed, is because you, the reader, are turning back time so to speak, to when Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter hiss, and so many others, were first going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Disclaimer:** Sad as it is to say, I don't own Harry Potter, meaning the characters whose name you recognize from the Harry Potter books are not mine. Unless it's just the last name you are familiar with, then it is possible I created the first name and that character is a relative of someone from the actual HP books. I don't think you really thought that I owned this, though.

**Full Summary:** Travel back to a time when Harry Potter had not been born, to a time when Voldemort's reign was fresh and new, more terrifying then ever, to a time when Lily and James Potter hated each others guts. Travel, in fact, to their first year at Hogwarts... in fact, from the very first moment that young Lily Evans gets her letter, and possibly, to James and Lily's terribly tragic death. This story will take you through the fun memories, the sad memories, the anger, sadness, love, danger, and of course, tragic times that Lily, her best friends at school, and the Marauder's (James' group of friends... what an odd name to be called by, don't you think?) share together, alone, but always, with friends by their side. And really, isn't the richest gift of all the gift of one's friendship? For without our friends, we are nothing. And in this story, that is more true then most know today.

**Time-Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter One: Letter of Acceptance

Lily Evans, for as long as anyone had known her, was a bright and brilliant girl, full of fire and witty remarks. Even as a young child, she had sometimes outsmarted her elders, and while this displeased some, it impressed even more. She had a natural knack for knowledge, of any sort. That's why her parents had reviewed several schools for her to attend — for some, she was too smart, and the schools wouldn't challenge her— others, would be hard to get into even with her knowledge. It would take determination more so then knowledge to get into those schools.

That is why the day that Lily got her letter from Hogwarts, unknown to her, her parents hid it. They didn't believe it, thought it to be a cock and bull story, and so, Lily never knew. This story begins, on the day Lily got her letter of acceptance... but not her acceptance to the school we know as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but instead, to a private school in Paris, for the most brilliant children around the world. It was an honor to get accepted into such a school. But even before knowing of Hogwarts, Lily did not like it.

The day she got her letter of acceptance started as any other summer's day. She woke up with the sun shining in her room, birds singing outside, and the smell of freshly baked muffins lingering in the air. It was a gorgeous day indeed. Lily got out of her bed and, after stretching, made her bed and walked down the stairs, still in her pyjama's. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Her sister was still in bed... how she could sleep so late on such a beautiful day, Lily didn't know. She didn't care. Sitting down at the table, Lily looked out the window and saw the postman coming.

"Oh, the postman, I better— " Mrs Evans started, but Lily cut her off.

"Its alright, mum, I'll go get the mail." Lily gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked outside. She looked at the mail... bills, postcard from her Auntie Meryl, and a thick, heavy envelope made of yellowish parchment, the address wrote in emerald green. Not accustomed to getting letters, Lily never even considered looking to see who it was for. Quite often, it was for her sister from her friends who were on vacation in some classy, foreign country. So, as she always did, she dropped the mail on the little table near the counter in the kitchen, and sat down to the breakfast that was now at her seat of the table.

"What mail was there sweetie?" Mrs Evans asked absently, preparing a plate to put in the microwave for Petunia, when she finally did wake up. Lily poked at some scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Oh, just the usual." Lily replied. They ate their breakfast pretty much in silent, as they usually did during a peaceful day, but just before they finished, their wonderful silence was broken by a loud thump, a scream, and the sound of a thousand shoes stampeding down the stairs.

"Petunia's up," Mrs Evans replied, sipping at her coffee. Lily smiled. Funny as it was, it did get tiring. Petunia would as usual complain of how nobody ever woke her up, and Lily as usual would be forced to 'kindly' inform her that every time they did try to wake her, she screamed at them claiming it was 'too early' or that the sunshine 'dried out her perfect skin' despite the fact that it was only a tiny strip of sunlight, as Petunia's curtains were always at all times closed, unless she was gone and Mrs Evans decided to clean it up.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" Petunia shouted, attacking her hair with a brush. Her hair was always hideous in the morning. Lily sighed. It had been like this every morning this week, for whatever reason.

Petunia, as opposed to Lily, was not as bright. She wasn't stupid, just... not the brightest crayon, either. She too was expecting a letter of acceptance, but Lily thought it was very doubtful she would get in to the school she wished to. It was likely that Petunia would wind up going to the school their mother had gone to, and that would be that.

"Sorry, Petunia, but you see..." Lily started, but stopped when Petunia glared at her.

"No, I don't see. Did my letter come in?" Petunia directed at her mother, excitedly. She saw that the post had come, and she really hoped that in the post was also her letter. However, her face and her entire mood lost its excitement when her mother shook her head.

"Sorry, Petunia. Lily dear, there is a letter for you," Mrs Evans replied, pulling out one of the letters — and only one — and handing it to Lily. Confused, Lily turned it over, looking at the return address. It was from one of the schools she had applied for. Opening the letter, she read it... and dropped it on the table. She forced a smile... it was the greatest school out of them all that she had applied for. She handed it to her mother, who quickly read it and shrieked. Petunia glared at Lily, but planted her usual fake smile on her face as she got her breakfast.

"Oh Lily dear that's just wonderful! Oh I knew you'd get accepted, you're so smart, and beau— " Mrs Evans was cut off by a slamming sound. Petunia had dropped her breakfast on the counter and left the house, slamming the door shut. Mrs Evans looked worried, but put a smile on her face for Lily. It was then that Lily saw her mother hadn't opened the other letter, the one with the emerald green ink on it.

"Mum, what's that letter?" Lily asked, nodding towards the one still on the table. Mrs Evans smiled weakly and shoved it in her purse.

"Nothing, Lily, just some junk mail. I do want to look it over, but not now. Unfortunately dear I have a hair appointment today so I have to go, but we'll all go out to dinner tonight to celebrate alright?" Mrs Evans replied. Lily nodded and went into the living room and turned on the TV.

Mrs Evans opened up the other letter in the car, and gasped. She had feared it was a letter of acceptance from another school, and this was even worse. It wasn't a school that taught mathematics and science, nor did it teach music or history. It taught witchcraft, and that just wouldn't do. She ripped the letter up into tiny little pieces and threw it out the window as she pulled out of the driveway. Unknown to her, Lily had been watching through the window. Curious about her mothers odd behavior, Lily walked outside and looked at the ripped up pieces of the letter. She saw, very clearly, her first and last name, and gasped. A letter for her? But why would her mother say it was junk? _Unless she didn't want me to see it... but why? _Lily thought to herself. She was sure that she would find out later, because she would question her mother about it... in the morning the next day, as she didn't want her father or sister to know about it.

Petunia returned home late in the afternoon, and was very giddy for some reason. Lily didn't ask, as she had recently learned that her sister had taught herself how to tune out Lily's voice entirely. It would only be a waste of her own time if she did ask, so why bother? Her mother came home around five in the afternoon, and acted so normal that Lily was a little disappointed. She had hoped that her mother would at least act awkward around Lily, avoid her look, something to show that she was feeling an odd feeling in her stomach from keeping the letter from Lily. But instead, her mother was warmer then ever, and told Lily's father when he came home from work about Lily being accepted into the greatest school in all of Britain. Her father was of course ecstatic... it seemed that everyone other then Petunia and Lily were excited about Lily's acceptance into Timeless Britain, the oldest, greatest schools of all Britain.

"Well Lily, this celebration is for you, so where do you want to go?" Mr Evans asked. Lily shrugged and told them to pick. She didn't really care. All she cared about was that her mother was hiding something from her, and she intended to find out what.

The next morning, Lily woke up later then she had wished. Racing down the stairs, she sat at the table and looked around. She didn't see any mail lying around, so she prayed that it was because the post had not yet arrived. Sure enough, while her mother was mixing up blueberry pancakes, the postman arrived and dropped off the mail. Lily told her mother she would get it, and slowly left the room, making sure not to act too suspicious. She didn't want her mother to think anything was up.

Outside, Lily opened up the box their mail was in. Another postcard, this one from her grandmother, a letter from her fathers penpal, and... yes, it was the same letter from yesterday! Same colour of envelope, same coloured ink, same thickness, and it was addressed to her in the same writing. She hid it in her pocket and took the rest of the mail inside to her mother.

"Oh, your grandmother said she caught some wonky fish on her holidays, she sent a picture look, its rather sickly," Mrs Evans replied absentmindedly. Lily nodded, and gulped down her breakfast that her mother had set down on the table before her. She told her mother she was going upstairs to change, and she locked her bedroom door behind her. Sitting on her bed, she pulled out the letter that had been sent again to her. She slowly, carefully opened it, trying not to make too much noise. She was afraid Petunia would hear.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all_

_necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await our owl by no_

_later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily read it over and over again, positive that somehow she had misread it. Witchcraft? Wizardry? Owl? What did all of this mean? She looked more in the envelope and saw there was even a list of school supplies. Actual books and even her ticket was inside! Suddenly she saw the doorknob on her door start to turn and she went to shove the letter under her pillow but the door opened. Lily groaned... _oh no I forgot the lock was broken!_ Lily thought to herself. Her mother saw the letter and sighed.

"Lily, hand me that letter please," her mother replied. Lily, for the first time in her life, disobeyed her mother and hid the letter behind her back.

"Why did you hide this from me yesterday, mum? It was addressed to me. It was to be read by ME. WHY DID YOU RIP IT UP?" Lily shouted. Her mother sat down on Lily's bed, sighing. Lily sat down on her chair near her desk, keeping her distance from her mother.

"Lily, sweetheart, I just don't think this school is even real! I mean, witchcraft? Come off it, its just a way to get someone suckered into spending their money on this probably very expensive school. You got accepted into the greatest school in all of Britain, Lily. You are really a bright girl, so intelligent... why waste your talents at a school you never even applied for? I didn't want you to waste your talents at a school that doesn't even teach the necessary classes... I mean really, I saw the school supply list, a transfiguration book? Charms? Its ridiculous!" Mrs Evans reasoned. Lily got up and opened her door, running out with her letter. Right now, she didn't want to be with her mother. Sure, it was odd, and possibly not even real, but it was up to HER to decide what she did with her future, and her mother had lied to her. Kept this from her. It wasn't like her mother, and it wasn't right. Lily ran outside to the back yard and went up into her tree house that her father had built her when she was little, and she looked at the book list, at the letter, at her ticket.

_This has to be real. How would they manage to send an actual train ticket if it wasn't? Platform 9 3/4... I don't think that's even an actual platform at the train station, but... I don't want to go to the school everyone expects me to go to. I don't even like that school! Its full of stuck up people who act superior if they even have .1 IQ level ahead of someone else, and its sad. I just want to go to a school where not everyone is smart and intelligent. I don't want to be surrounded by intelligent people, what if I'm not as brilliant as everyone thinks I am? But how on earth will I get mum to let me go to this Hogwarts school, if it turns out it isn't a hoax? Oh... I just don't know. Maybe... if I asked dad... no, he wouldn't go for that either. Petunia wouldn't help me if her life depended on it, and I can't let her know I don't want to go to Timeless Britain, I mean what kind of name is that anyways? Oh... what am I going to do!_

**A/N:** Well that was a bit shorter then I wanted it to be, but it is done, complete, and now I want you guys who read this to review! Give me a shout out and tell me what you think. And if you liked my other Harry Potter story, I WILL restart it and continue it if I am asked very nicely. I only temporarily discontinued it due to the appearance of lack of reader interest, so if I think someone is interested in reading it I will gladly continue for them.


	2. Witchy Lady

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter, hopefully I'll get it added soon. Thanks to all who reviewed, I can't individually thank people though as doesn't want that anymore. I've figured out that with school I should get at least one chapter per each of my stories other then the one, posted up, and then maybe more if I work on it lots on the weekends. Sound good? I think it does.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, the only payment I get from this story is the great enjoyment of writing it, no actual $ profit.

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Two: Witchy Lady

Lily decided that it would be best for her if she went back into the house. She was still upset with her mother, but she was her mother, and she couldn't stay mad at her forever. Sighing, she climbed down from the tree house, only to see her mother with her eyes cold and her arms crossed waiting far from pleasantly at the bottom. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but her mother clamped it shut with her hand.

"DON'T speak. Lillian Evans you are 11 years old and you are living in my house. You will live by my rules, and you will do what I think is best for you. This phony Hogwarts school is not what's best for you. Timeless is. You will go THERE, because it is the best school in Britain and it is an honor to be accepted at that school. You will not cry, complain or whine. It IS the school you will be going to, and that is final. Now you will go back inside that house and you will burn that Hogwarts letter you so stupidly will not let go." Mrs Evans demanded. Her face was red from shouting so much, and Lily began to cry despite what her mother had said. She ran back up into the treehouse and pulled the ladder up so her mother couldn't get up.

"NO! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Lily screamed. Her mother shouted back, but Lily plugged her ears and rocked back and forth. She would not have her life decisions made for her. This decision would affect her whole life and she deserved a say in it. Her mother wouldn't even listen. She just wished her mother would go away, leave her alone!

"Lillian Evans you WILL go to Timeless even if I have to MAKE YOU!" Mrs Evans screamed up to her. Lily walked out of the treehouse onto the little platform, glaring at her mother, who's voice was suddenly silenced immediately. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sounds came out. Lily gasped and jumped out of her tree house.

"Mom? MOM! What happened? Why aren't you talking!" Lily demanded, very worried. _Oh what have I done! I just wished she would stop shouting and now she can't talk! Oh no... _Lily thought to herself. She tried to wish for her mothers voice to return, but no such luck. Her mothers voice was gone. _Well, at least she can't shout at me anymore..._ Lily thought deviously.

For the rest of the day, her mother attempted shouting, but was still unable to. Lily figured it was just because her mother had shouted herself out, and paid no attention to it. When her mother's voice returned, she would talk more about her school situation then. Her father came home and immediately asked Lily why her mother was incapable of speaking.

"Oh, she's just resting her voice, she used it a lot today so it hurts her a little to talk, I think," Lily replied. She looked at her mother who shook her head furiously, but her father didn't notice.

"Ah, I see. Well, what's for dinner?"

Lily's mother did not regain her voice at all during the night. Petunia cast suspicious looks over at Lily but said nothing throughout dinner. They were finally all siting in the living room watching a movie when suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. Lily got up and answered it, and stumbled back in shock. A huge man with wild black hair was standing in the doorway, looming high above her. He pushed her aside and entered the house. Lily's mother went to talk, but was still unable to do so. The man muttered something and her voice came back.

"...how did you do that?" Mrs Evans replied, her voice barely above a whisper. The man said nothing, but looked at the fireplace where Lily's letter set. She had not put it in the fire, and as her mother couldn't talk before, she couldn't tell her to. He walked over to it and picking it up, handed it to Lily.

"I assume that you have read this," he replied. Lily nodded her head, her eyes wide.

"Good, good..." he replied. He sat down in an armchair, assuming that he was welcome there.

"Who do you think you are, barging in here like you own the place? This is _my_ house and you weren't invited in it." Mrs Evans shouted. Lily covered her ears as Mrs Evans went on and on about how people shouldn't intrude if they aren't welcome. The man held up a pink umbrella.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, madam, but did I not give you your voice back?" the man replied. Mrs Evans was at a loss for words for a moment.

"Well... I don't really know that, do I? I probably just lost my voice..." Mrs Evans trailed off. The man snorted and began laughing loudly. Lily looked around for a place to hide, as she was afraid that he would burst and explode in her living room. "And just _what_ may I ask is so funny?" Mrs Evans asked.

"Well, the fact that you think you just lost your voice. That was no accident... you made your daughter Lily there angry, and as a result, she incidentally did magic." the man replied. Lily gasped, Mrs Evans needed to sit down, but her father laughed loudly.

"HA! You expect us to believe that bull? Magic, my god you think you can fool us with that? I have some news for you sir, magic is not real, in any way shape or form." Mr Evans confirmed. Lily looked crestfallen... her father had to be right... after all, once you were over a certain age, parents no longer found it cute when children said they saw things that others couldn't, or when they believed they could do magic. After a certain age, children were expected to know better. _But really... what proof is there that magic isn't real?_ Lily thought to herself.

"Sir..." Lily finally spoke up, "Tell me... my mother... she doesn't like the idea of me going to this... Hogwarts... place... she shouted at me. If I was angry, would that be a cause of why she lost her voice?" Lily asked. The man nodded.

"By the way, me name's Rubeus Hagrid, but most people just call me by my surname, Hagrid. I'm here to take you to London... with your parents, if they will cooperate... to buy your school supplies." Hagrid shook Lily's hand, which felt tiny in comparison. Her parents were shocked... they were basically being told what future their daughter would lead.

"What makes you think that we'll allow our daughter to go to such a school, _if_ it even exists?" Mr Evans replied angrily. Lily, for the first time, got brave and stepped forward.

"Possibly because of the fact that I for sure don't want to go to that school the two of you want me to, and I _want_ to go to Hogwarts. It's a chance to learn something I've never even heard of before, a chance to actually start fresh. Going to that other school I'm just going to feel like I'm surrounded by self-centered people. I know they'll be like that because I've seen the type that go to that school. Hogwarts is for anyone who gets accepted, and not everyone is always really intelligent. Some are far from it. I understand that I'm still a child," Lily continued, "but don't I at least get some say in what school I want to go to? Its my future, my life, I should be allowed _some_ say, but your not giving me any at all." Mr and Mrs Evans looked at each other. Whether they wanted her to go to Hogwarts or not, they knew she was right. They were being selfish. The thought of having a daughter so intelligent that she got accepted in the greatest school in Britain, well.. It was very overwhelming. Then, there was this school that their daughter really wanted to go to, that they had never heard of before and in their world had no popularity at all whatsoever. But it was what Lily wanted... so what mattered most? She was a bright girl, and if after one year she didn't like Hogwarts or it wasn't what she expected, she could still go back to the other school. It wouldn't take her long to catch up, and maybe she would enjoy that school better if she knew the one she wanted to go to was actually no good. It was a tough decision, but they only wanted their daughter to be happy. That's really all that any parent wanted. Sighing, Mr Evans spoke up.

"Alright. She can go to this, this... _Hogwarts_... but if there are ANY problems whatsoever she is leaving that school and never returning to it. She will forget entirely about it and go to Timeless, and that will be that."

**A/N:** VERY short chapter, but I wanted to get this chapter out since I will eventually be studying for next weeks exams (ugh, I hate exams... we can't even leave our classrooms... although we are allowed in the library... hmmm... me thinks I may just go and write a chapter for one of my fanfics... perhaps, anyways.). I hope you liked this chapter. In the next one, Lily will briefly go to Diagon Alley and then get on the train to Hogwarts. It won't be so detailed after that chapter though, and we'll probably skip a few weeks here and there, as I do intend for this story to go through their whole Hogwarts experience. Probably not much more 'home' stuff wrote, for the summer parts anyways, although during Christmas Holidays (in the story, I mean) I'll probably write more.


	3. Welcome, to Diagon Alley

**PerA/N:** Well here's the next chapter of Time Turner, for those who were looking forward to it. Thanks to all who reviewed. I had exam week last week but now I get a week off so I will be able to work on this story as well as my others for awhile now.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros, all that belongs to me is some original characters that will be in this story and of course the plot line, so no touchy!

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Three: Welcome, to Diagon Alley

Lily and her parents had formed a sort of truce over the discussion of school. She knew they were still upset about it... but they always had to be right, and she knew that they were only letting her go to Hogwarts to prove to her that they were right, and she was wrong. It was sad to know that, because Lily just wished her parents were letting her go to the school out of the goodness of their hearts, knowing how bad she wanted to go. But she knew them well enough to know otherwise... maybe one day, after she proved them wrong, they would learn to accept her for who she was. She had often done things that had been passed off as coincidental all while growing up, and now she knew why. It wasn't very often, just more often then most witches and wizards her age.

The day had come for her parents to make the trip to London, which wasn't too far away from their home, and take her to Diagon Alley. They had been told that only those who knew about it would see it... so it was possible that only Lily would see it. It would depend on her parents, and if they really believed that it was there. Petunia of course had complained and complained, saying that she didn't want to be seen with her freak sister in London, so they had decided that Lily would go with her father, and Petunia would go with their mother their separate ways to buy school supplies.

"Why do you always have to make a big deal out of everything, Petunia?" Lily asked. She was more than tired of her sister's usual routine, usual complaints. Normally she would keep quiet, but she had expected her sister to be happy. She wasn't going to Timeless, and Petunia had gotten accepted in a very well-known school herself. Yet she complained nevertheless, and Lily had had enough of it. Petunia glared at her from over her magazine.

"Shove off Lily, this is a very stupid thing. As if this school even exists," Petunia muttered under her breath. Lily at that moment wished very much that she could use her magical abilities on command, but she couldn't, so she just settled with picturing in her head something horribly embarrassing happening to her sister while they were split up in London. She laughed out loud but stopped when she realized that only she had seen the image and nobody else was laughing. She looked like a lunatic, and apparently Petunia thought so as well. Even though London wasn't an overly long drive away, it was going to be a long drive if it continued like this.

"Alright, well, be careful you two, oh and don't talk to strangers!" Mrs Evans replied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mum, are you forgetting the fact that dad is coming with me? And the fact that we may have to talk to strangers considering we will be in an unknown strange place, with no idea where anything is? Just go with Petunia," Lily coaxed. Her mother nodded and walked off with Petunia, and Lily and her father walked up to a building that nobody else seemed to notice.

"Think this is it?" Mr Evans asked. Lily nodded.

"Definitely. Nobody else even realizes its here, look at them, they look like ghosts. Let's go in." Lily grabbed her fathers hand and pushed the door open. They entered a dark bar, filled with the strangest sort of folk. Lily tried hard not to stare, but it was very difficult, particularly when she passed a table of hags. Mr Evans clutched Lily's hand tighter, and tried to quickly maneuver around the tables and get out as quickly as possible. It was then that he realized he had no idea where he was going and what he had to do. He looked around, but obviously found no one familiar. Lily apparently did, though, and walked up to someone.

"Excuse me, Mr... Hagrid, sir? Er... how do we get to Diagon Alley?" Lily asked. Mr Evans turned around. The enormous man from a few nights ago had suddenly appeared nearby, but he most certainly hadn't been around before. A man that size was very easily noticed, even in a place such as the one they were in.

"There yeh are, I was lookin' fer ya, knew ya wouldn't know how ter get ter Diagon Alley." Hagrid waved good bye to the man that was standing behind the counter and motioned for Lily and her father to follow. He led them to the back of the pub and finally outside. They were facing a completely brick wall, and Lily could tell her father was tense. He had watched a lot of TV shows about killers who did something similar, and he was just panicking a little. Hagrid pulled out an umbrella, and Lily had to contain her laughter. Her father looked ready to beg for mercy from a pink umbrella which would be very entertaining. Hagrid tapped the wall and it began to open up. Lily's father almost passed out and even Lily herself let out a little gasp.

Before their eyes, they saw a bright and colourful place... it almost seemed as if it were another world. Stores all along the side of the 'road' and everybody was walking. The people! They were all wearing colourful robes, ranging from the brightest to the darkest of colours. Children were running across the walkway, odd looking witches were sticking their noses up at some children who were wearing basically rags for robes, which made Lily feel sad. _I guess its like that in every world... _she thought to herself sadly. Hagrid first led her to Gringotts and she had her money converted into their style of coin. He then led her to one of the stores, which turned out to be a robe fitting store. The owner of the store, a woman, came up to Lily and did her fittings for one main pair of robes and two spares, just in case. Lily paid her and they walked out.

"So what do ya think of yer world so far Lily?" Hagrid asked. Lily shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know. It certainly is interesting," Lily admitted. She looked over at a store called Ollivanders.

"Hagrid, what's that over there?" she asked, pointing at the school. Hagrid looked in the direction she was indicating and smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

"That, Lily Evans, is the wand shop. Ollivander is one o' the best wand makers, he is. But we'll save gettin' yer wand last. Save the best for last, make the day more enjoyable, I think." Hagrid led Lily to the book store to get her school books. He had been wrong to take her there next... to her, this _was_ the best. Flourish and Blotts was filled from top to bottom with books— millions and millions of books! She saw some very advanced magic books, and wanted to get it, but decided to move past it and decided to first get the books she needed and then worry about those she was interested in getting for her own pleasure.

"Wow, this store is brilliant!" Lily exclaimed after she purchased her school books. She handed them over to her father and ran over to the charms section. She opened one of the books and saw what exactly charms were and immediately became interested. "Wow... Charms looks like so much fun! I think I'll get this book as well," she decided, "And this one, 'Hogwarts: A History' it looks like a good read." Lily grabbed a few more books, bought them, and walked out of the store. After they went to get her potion ingredients and her owl... a beautiful tawny owl, with brilliant golden eyes. Now, the moment had come for Lily's wand. Mr Evans hadn't talked much, but while she went to get her wand, he opened up her "Hogwarts: A History" book and sat outside on a bench to read it. He would never admit it to Lily, but some of the things in this book was actually interesting. _Wasn't Hogwarts the name of the school that Lillian wants to go to?_ Mr Evans pondered. He continued reading through the book, convincing himself it was merely due to lack of anything for him to do.

Meanwhile, Lily was inside, getting her wand. She stepped into Ollivanders and immediately felt a mood change. The store was dark inside, almost spooky. Rows and rows of boxes lay behind a desk, and there was a chair with a bunch of wooden sticks... _WANDS! _Lily realized... on it. There appeared, at the moment, to be no one there. Lily decided while waiting, she would peek around the stoor. It seemed very disorganized, and she wondered how the greatest wand maker's store could be so disorganized, when a deep voice startled her.

"Ah, Miss Evans... finally coming to Hogwarts I see?" a man with graying hair and silver gray eyes that stared at her so deep they penetrated her soul. Lily gulped, and nodded. Hagrid walked over and sat as best as he could on a nearby chair.

"Mum, please, can we focus on me for a moment? I'm sorry but you've been worrying about Lily this whole time, and its rather frustrating. She's with daddy isn't she? She'll be fine!" Petunia crossed her arms. Her sister had always come off as the favourite, but she was technically the 'baby' out of the two. _Barely,_ Petunia thought crossly. Lily was only a few months younger, and yet she still got treated as the baby. At first Petunia liked how her parents just let her off without paying to much attention to her. Now, she wanted some attention, and at what to her was a very important time, her mother was worrying about Lily. Again. Mrs Evans smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Petunia. You're right, Lily is with her father and will be perfectly fine. I think the blue one suits you best, dear," Mrs Evans added, nodding at the two dresses that were in Petunia's hand. Petunia held up the blue dress to herself and looked in the mirror.

"Yes, I think you're right." They walked up, paid for the dress, and left the store. They had already gotten Petunia's books, her uniform, and a few other unnecessary things. It was time for them to head back to the car, to hopefully meet Lily and her father. When they reached the car however, after a short walk, Mr Evans and Lily were nowhere near the car. Immediately, Mrs Evans began to panic. Petunia, satisfied that they were done shopping and she really didn't need her mother's attention, got into the car and turned the radio on.

Mr Evans was still waiting outside of Ollivanders for Lily and the enormous bulk of a man to come out when he noticed several children running towards a store. He, out of curiosity, got up and went in the same direction to see what the fuss was about. What he saw didn't exactly impress him. Why, they were looking at a broom of all things! Sure, it was certainly very well polished, but it was a broom! Were the stereotypes of witches riding broomsticks true? Looking at a moving poster on the door that showed a girl near three large hoops that looked like basketball hoops riding a broomstick proved that the stereotypes were indeed true. Mr Evans saw Hagrid come out of Ollivanders, and hurried over towards him and his daughter, who was now carrying her wand.

"Well, sir, I... thank you, for helping us here. However we must leave as it is the arranged time for us to meet my wife and my other daughter at our car. Er... good bye, then." Mr Evans replied rather awkwardly. Hagrid followed them as far as the Leaky Cauldron, and then they separated as Hagrid sat at the counter to order his usual drink.

When they got outside, Mrs Evans was pacing around the car worriedly and when she saw them she ran up to them.

"Oh thank goodness! When you weren't here, I thought perhaps something had gone wrong, and I tried to get to that... place, but there was a brick wall and it was impossible to climb over, and nobody offered to help at all. Oh where were you!" Mrs Evans exclaimed. Mr Evans explained to her, and calmed her down. Lily got into the car and opened one of her new books and began reading. Petunia looked over at her, nose in the air.

"Is that all you ever do is read?" she asked. Lily glared at her.

"Is that all you ever do, Petunia, is complain? For your information, it was reading that got me accepted into Timeless. You might try it sometime in the future," Lily replied coolly. She and her sister had never really gotten along, but for whatever reason it seemed even worse lately. Perhaps it was the stress of getting accepted into schools, or perhaps it was that they were growing older and thus growing further apart. Whatever the reason, it actually made Lily sad. Petunia was her sister, and she had always pictured sisters to be close, best friends. To share their secrets, to share their problems... and her and Petunia had never had that kind of relationship. Lily had no real friends, so she didn't share anything with anyone. Any problems she had, any secrets... were all locked up inside of her, bursting to be set free.

**A/N:** Well that's the end of this chapter and since I get next week off I will get more chapter's up. I would have continued this story, but it's title involves Diagon Alley and that's all for actually Diagon Alley. Again, it will get a little more brief (as in not detail for every single day) after this beginning part. Like for her first day of school it will be a bit detailed as well but afterwards it will go by quicker and soon enough, it will be Lily's second year. Well, not for awhile yet, but soon. Please review, leave me a comment and let me know what you think about this chapter of Time Turner. Thanks for reading, thanks in advance for reviewing, and until the next chapter...


	4. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter of Time Turner. I can officially say that this story will never be discontinued because whether there is lack of interest or not, a full-story from year 1 to death is something I have wanted to accomplish with the Marauder characters, so this story will always go. My other Harry Potter one however has a possibility of being discontinued at any time if I decide so.

**A/N2:** I must apologize for not updating sooner, but it was something that was out of my control. For whatever reason, my computer would not show my stories, nor did my friends computer at a different house, but it did work at school. Now it is working at my home and I can update regularly again. I am so so sorry, but I will work extra hard and get two chapters for this story for next weekend to make up for it, maybe more if I can, but I do have 5 stories on the go so I may only get one chapter. Depending.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me. Deal.

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Four: Platform 9 3/4

The few weeks remaining of summer holiday came and past, and Lily grew impatient. She knew she wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school... she had been told as much by Hagrid, after she had gotten her wand. Her sister became more and more aggravated with her, and Lily found that it was easier to just avoid her at all costs. That's why for the remainder of the holidays, she remained in her room with only her school books to keep her company. She would go downstairs only to eat, and rush back up the stairs to read her books.

_Hogwarts four founders were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Each of the four founders came up with a house to sort students. Godric Gryffindor took all of the brave, courageous students. Rowena Ravenclaw's house was filled with only the brightest of students, with talents in intelligence clear as day. Salazar Slytherin only accepted those whose blood was purest, and those who were also cunning, and sly. Helga Hufflepuff, the final of the four founders, took the rest, took those who were loyal._ Lily read to herself. She just turned the page when her mother shouted up the stairs.

"Lily dear, dinner's ready!" Lily sighed and put a bookmark to mark her page in the book. Getting up, she saw that there was an owl outside of her window. Walking over towards it, she threw her window open and let the owl in. By now she knew that it was owls that carried mail, and clearly some witch or wizard was trying to contact her, although who, she didn't know.

"Thanks..." Lily replied softly, petting the bird before it flew off. She looked at the piece of parchment and flipped it over. It was from Hagrid.

"_Lily," _she read, _"I fergot to tell yeh, that in order to get onto the platform, yeh have ter run straight into the platform between 9 and 10, otherwise yeh won't catch the train in time."_

"LILY! COME DOWNSTAIRS! DINNER'S READY!" Her mother shouted up the stairs again. Sighing, Lily put the letter down on her desk and walked down the stairs. Petunia wasn't there for dinner again, as she was at a friends house. Lily didn't mind as much... her sister had taken to the habit of glaring in her direction now, and Lily enjoyed the break from that.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Mrs Evans asked, setting a plate down on the table before Lily. Lily poked at her vegetables, grossed out. She was pretty good usually when it came to eating her vegetables... but now when they looked like...

"Mom, is this the brain of some... green... thing?" Lily asked, picking up the green vegetable with her fork. Mrs Evans rolled her eyes.

"Don't change the subject, Lily. You've been staying cooped up in your room all this time, I barely ever get to see you anymore!" Mrs Evans replied. Lily's father, unfortunately, had called earlier to say that he would be working late and wouldn't make it home in time for dinner. Lily dropped the green vegetable and began cutting the slice of ham on her plate.

"Oh please, you get to see me _now,_ don't you? And you've gotten to see me for 11 years, so for the past while I've been staying in my room, big deal! I've been reading, getting a head start on my school books. These are subjects that I have never, EVER studied before in my life! I need to get some basic knowledge. Mum, I'm a Muggle Born. Meaning that I have a disadvantage to start at this school." They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, and once Lily was done, she skipped dessert altogether and went straight back up to her room.

"LILY! Its time to get up! Get dressed, we're going to head out soon!" Mr Evans shouted. Lily groaned. Usually, she was a morning person. Get up bright and early in the morning, start the day right. The past little while, however, she had been staying up late reading her books. She was shocked at how much history only the school had, let alone the entire Wizarding world. She thought back to when she had believed in magic. She and her friends used to imagine that they could do magic, that they could do anything. Then the age came where magic wasn't cool anymore. Children were supposed to let that figment of their imagination die, as well as most of their imagination. They closed that part of them off, and now Lily was told that magic was real, and she could really do magic. She had yet to try... she knew the laws, as Hagrid had told her after she purchased her wand. So, her wand lay on the top of her clothes in her trunk, unused, untouched.

"Coming, dad!" Lily called down the stairs. She got dressed quickly and dragged her trunk down the stairs. She was shocked to see Petunia already awake, already dressed, hair put up, and wide awake. _How long did I sleep in?_ Lily wondered. She glanced into the living room at the Grandfather clock, and saw that it was 10:00 in the morning. Quite late compared to her usual waking up standards.

"Witch finally woke up..." Petunia muttered under her breath. Mrs Evans turned on Petunia.

"_Don't_ call your sister that," she replied sternly. Petunia rolled her eyes, but was inside hurt by her mothers quick defense for Lily.

"Well she is, isn't she? Aren't you, Lily?" Petunia asked. Lily, who had wanted to stay out of it entirely, nodded. She left the hallway and went to the kitchen to grab a muffin for the way. Hopefully, the train would have food as well, since she wouldn't have much chance to eat a very large breakfast. While she was heating it up in the microwave, Petunia was glaring from the doorway. _Lily always gets the special treatment... she's barely younger than me, but SHE gets special treatment anyways! 10 months younger than me... a lousy 10 months. She gets chose to go to the best school ever, the school I always dreamed of getting accepted in... and she throws it away to go to some school to practice magic tricks. Yet another school I never got a chance at, and never will!_ Petunia turned around and left the house, deciding to wait in the car.

"Lily, what are you doing? Bring the muffin with you, we don't have too much time. We still don't know where this platform is... are you sure your ticket says platform 9 and 3/4?" Mrs Evans asked worriedly. Lily rolled her eyes, sighing. Grabbing her muffin from the microwave, she got into the car.

"Positive, mum. And the Platform is between 9 and 10. Only, its not there. There's a wall between the platforms, and you walk through that and it takes you to Platform 9 and 3/4..." Lily trailed off as her father slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT? How the f— "

"DARREN! Watch your mouth around the girls," Mrs Evans replied in a stern tone.

"Sorry... listen, I hate to break it to you Lily, sweetie, but I am really beginning to think that there is something fishy going on." Mr Evans started driving again, although he was no longer rushing. Lily giggled.

"Dad, we just passed a fish restaurant and they had a shipment..."

"You know what I mean, Lillian, don't pretend you don't." Mr Evans was still driving at a regular speed, but one look from his wife told him to get back to rushing so they wouldn't miss Lily's train.

"Dad, a pub that nobody other than us noticed was full of witches, wizards, hags and goodness knows what else! A giant man tapped a pink umbrella against a wall and it _opened_ up! Why is this platform any different than that? Please, you both agreed to let me go to this school a year, and keep these things you thought were wrong about it to yourself for a year, long enough for me to decide if I actually wanted to continue. Please, can't we just stick with that? Can't you just... trust me?" Lily asked. Mr Evans didn't reply, but Lily took that as a silent agreement. She grabbed out a charms book and began reading about the different charms she would be learning that year. She couldn't fairly tell yet, but she had a feeling that Charms would be her favourite subject. Transfiguration seemed very interesting, but also very complicated and possibly dangerous. She yawned and curled up, leaning against the window.

"Lily, wake up, we're at the station." Mrs Evans poked at Lily through the door. Lily yawned and stretched her arms. She must have slept very badly the night before to feel so tired now.

"Okay... you know, you never did ask how I knew that we had to go between platforms 9 and 10." Lily replied, getting out of the car. Mr Evans had taken Petunia over to Platform 6, to put her on the train to her school, but he had promised to be back as soon as he could so that he could hopefully see Lily off.

"Oh... right... how did you know, dear?" Mrs Evans asked distractedly. Lily sighed, dragging her trunk behind her.

"The man who told me about the school, Hagrid, he sent me an owl and told me. Good thing to, might have been a tad awkward asking someone where a platform that to most didn't exist was." Lily added thoughtfully. She grabbed her charms book from the back seat and they headed over towards platforms 9 and 10. They only had 15 minutes to spare when her father appeared, rather red faced from running.

"Good, good, didn't miss you. Petunia was a bit sad to be off, but I think it went well overall. Shall we go through the platform, then?" Mr Evans asked. Lily nodded and taking a deep breath, she ran while pushing her cart that had her trunk and owl on it, headed straight for the pretty solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

**A/N:** Well shorter than I hoped, but for the moment I just want to get a chapter out, since this week I didn't have much time to work on it. And my computer time has been cut back a LOT because well I failed Geography, boring class really, but I failed the exam so I failed the class, and my parents want me on the computer a bit less to get into a routine... I have issues with completing homework... hehe. Anyways, here's a quick chapter to tide you guys over, sorry for the wait but at least now you know why :)


	5. Hogwarts Express

**A/N:** Hey! Here is the latest chapter of Time Turner. For those who possibly are wondering, I will not update "A Marauder's Tale" until at least one review goes through, but this one I write for my own personal enjoyment and because its something I want to do, so that's why I'm only updating this particular Harry Potter story. Just to clear that up. The actual update order of my stories, is Grand Theft Autumn, Time Turner, Fantastic Four: A New Addition, and then Secrets Can be Deadly. A Marauder's Tale just falls in whenever I get the time, which I actual do have a lot of sometimes. Thanks to those who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter D Also, I don't know if it has ever been said but in this story I'm making Regulus one year younger than Sirius so he won't start school until Lily and the Marauder's second year at Hogwarts. Just to clear that up.

**Disclaimer:** You'd think after 4 chapters people would know Harry Potter isn't mine huh? Oh well... I'll say it again, I'll type REAL slow in case you can't read fast XD AHA HAHAHAHA! I wonder if anyone actually understood that was a joke...? Oh well. I love jokes, the good and the lame. D D

**Reminder:** (I'll do this every five chapters to sum up what's happened so far and you can skip it if you wish). So far, we've met Lily Evans as an 11 year old witch. She learns that she has a place at an unknown school and passes on the opportunity to go to the best school in Britain to try this unique school she's never even heard of. Her parents disapprove at first but finally, determined in thinking she'll hate Hogwarts, they tell her she can go for ONE year and see how things go, how she likes it, how the work is etc. She is fascinated with the world of magic so far, and she has just gotten to Platform 9 and 3/4 and is about to get on the Hogwarts Express. That's around where this chapter starts D

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Five: Hogwarts Express

"Lily do you think that's a good id— did she just disappear through that wall?" Mrs Evans asked, shocked. A woman with dark hair and hazel eyes smiled at Mr and Mrs Evans.

"New to the wizarding world?" she asked kindly. Mrs Evans nodded.

"That obvious is it?" Mrs Evans asked. She took a deep breath and walked through the barrier. She waited on the other side for the woman and her child to come through.

"A little, yes. Its my son's first year, but I remember from when I went to Hogwarts. Being a muggle can be hard, I understand. Non magic person," the woman added. "But believe me, Hogwarts is a very good school and it teaches you a lot as well as has lots of fun new sports and new people. Believe me, you'll be going crazy trying to keep up with your daughter once she gets home from school. The kids always enjoy it their first year because their actually allowed to do magic." Mr Evans cleared his throat.

"So... this school _does_ teach magic then, does it?"

"Yes. I'm Sarah Potter," the woman added. "This here is my son James, and... well, his father works at the Ministry... a wizard government basically, to enforce the laws we have and ensure the protection of witches and wizards and even muggles when a wizard threatens to harm them." Mrs Potter nodded towards her son and then looked around. "And where might your child be?" she asked. Mrs Evans looked around, but there was no sign of Lily.

"Oh dear, I don't know... she was supposed to wait here on this side, but she isn't... Lily!" Mrs Evans cried out relieved as her daughter walked up with her owl.

"Sorry, mum, I sort of lost control of the cart and... well, I had to go chase after it." Lily saw her father and greeted him.

"Was Petunia upset that mother couldn't be there to see her off? You know, I told you that I could have gotten onto the train on my own..." Lily added. Mr Evans seemed shocked at the thought.

"You're only eleven, Lillian." He replied sternly. Lily grimaced at the use of her full first name. She saw the boy that was with the woman her parents had been talking to was going up to another boy with dark hair as well. They didn't look related, though, Lily figured they knew each other and felt sadness at the thought that these people already had their best friends and she was going to have to start from scratch.

"This is Mrs Potter, Lily, and her son James. He's the same age as you. And this boy... well I never met this boy. What's your name, dear?" Mrs Evans asked. The boy put on his most adorable smile and replied, "Sirius, mam."

"Serious? Er... that's your... name?" Mr Evans asked. He felt that he had been very rude the instant the words were out of his mouth, but it was too late now. What was said had been said, and he couldn't exactly go back in time and erase it. _Then again,_ Mr Evans thought, _in this world, I suppose I probably COULD turn time back. _

"Yes sir, S-I-R-I-U-S... my family has weird names. Like Andromeda, Regulus, and loads more." Sirius smiled again and then turned to Mrs Potter.

"Mrs Potter, nice to see you again and how are you on this lovely..."

"Don't try it with me, Sirius. I seem to remember a little cooking experiment you and James had and I am still upset about the fact that _without_ wands you both managed to make the cookie dough come alive. I have to tell you, almost getting eaten by my favourite type of cookie is one scary thought. So... where are your... parents?" Mrs Potter tried to be nice but it was very clear that she had a very strong opinion about Sirius' parents, and it was not a good one.

"Oh... they just dropped me off, had to take Regulus to the ice cream parlour in... Diagon Alley." Sirius for a moment looked a little sad but perked up instantly. "But that's okay. Who wants parents dragging them down on their first day of school?" Lily turned to Sirius.

"You mean to tell me that you've _never_ been to any school... ever?" Sirius looked at her and examined her head to toe. Lily suddenly grew both angry and embarrassed that someone she didn't even know was acting as though they were the best of friends.

"Let me guess... Muggle born? That means... oh no! JAMES! If she's a muggle born... that means she doesn't know about..."

"QUIDDITCH!" they both shouted at once. Mrs Potter rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"Better get on the train kids. And Sirius? Tell me something... are your parents planning on ever escorting you to the train, even when they're taking Regulus to school next year?" Mrs Potter asked. Sirius looked at his feet.

"I don't think so, Mrs Potter..." he replied. Mrs Potter smiled at him, truly feeling sorry for the boy. She knew that together, he and James were troublemakers, but she also knew that Sirius was a good boy and really deserved parents that appreciated him for who he was. He never quite lived up to their expectations... of sticking his nose in the air at the sight of a muggle, muggle-born, or even a half-blood, and the fact that he was actually talking to a muggle born now showed that he wasn't like them. To the Blacks, he was nothing but an enormous disappointment all in one nice little package.

"Well then I think perhaps you should come stay with us near the end of the summer and Mr Potter and I can take you." Sirius liked the thoughts of that and for the rest of the walk to the train, he was happy. Lily noticed that the boy named James was glancing at her from time to time, and she looked away, determined to stare at anything that was directly ahead of her and never looking at either side, even though she was burning with curiosity. When they reached the train, Mr and Mrs Evans were very reluctant to let Lily go.

"You know we could always get you on the next train to the other school, I'm sure..." Mrs Evans started, but stopped when Lily crossed her arms, something she often did when she was secretly annoyed but trying her hardest not to show it.

"Mum? I want to go to this school. A school that is unique and different from _any_ school I've ever been to!"

"That's an understatement..." James muttered under his breath. Lily glared at him.

"At least I have _some_ education unlike certain people. What on earth have you done for the past eleven years of your life?" Lily asked. Sirius cut in.

"Well, I started off as a very large bald baby... I took my first steps at the age of— " James covered Sirius' mouth and cut in. "Sirius? She didn't really want your life story." As the boys got onto the train, Mrs Evans turned on her daughter.

"LILY! That was very, _very_ rude of you! How would you like it if those boys teased you because you didn't know anything about the... wizarding... world?" Mrs Evans asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't know mum, I'll send you a letter and tell you after they do." She was shocked with herself... here she was, acting like a regular "My-parents-hate-me-nobody-understands-me" teenager, and she was a respectful, brilliant, kind hearted eleven year old girl! She walked up to her parents and hugged them both. "I'm sorry, mum, dad. Its just... I want you two to trust me on this, and if I can't even get you to trust me on something like this... well, I don't know what will happen then." She waved to them and dragged her owl and her trunk onto the train, struggling a little but trying hard not to let her parents see that. She knew they would look for any excuse to try and help her so they could try one last time to talk her out of going to the school.

Once she was on the train, she noticed a lot of kids ranging in all ages were running around, entering and leaving the compartments. She tried to find one that was empty, but had so far had no luck. She didn't feel like asking someone if she could sit with them... she didn't know anybody other than those two boys... _That's it! I'll go find James and Sirius! They may be idiotic boys that seem a bit rude, but what boy isn't? At least I know them... and I don't see any empty compartments._ Lily jumped when a voice to her right called at her.

"Need some help?" Lily turned and saw that it was James.

"Oh. You. Well..." Lily glanced around again and sighed. "Sure, thanks." James grabbed her trunk and he and Sirius went to put it up onto the top rack but Lily stopped them.

"Oh! Wait, I need to get something out of there..." Lily opened it quickly and moved aside some of the photo's of her family. Sirius glanced behind her at the family portrait they had taken the previous winter.

"Who's the ugly one in this picture?" Sirius asked. Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing at Sirius boldly calling Petunia ugly.

"The _ugly_ one is my sister, Petunia." Lily replied. She grabbed one of her books and closed the trunk and Sirius and James lifted it up onto the top rack.

"Oh... sorry, I didn't mean ugly, just... plain...plain-ish..." Sirius tried to make up for what he said but Lily stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Sirius. My sister hates me, so anything you say doesn't bother me in the least." Lily replied. She sat down on the seat close to the window and opened her book. Two girls walked in and sat down.

"Hey James, Sirius. Hey are they bothering you?" the girl asked Lily. Lily glanced up from her book and smiled.

"Their a tad... well, no, at the moment their not." Sirius pretended to be insulted.

"Why... I lifted your trunk up for you!" Sirius exclaimed. James punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah 'cause your suddenly super strong and had _no_ help whatsoever..." Sirius nodded proudly and James hit him on the head.

"Well I take it you know these two idiots, but we haven't meant. I'm Lexi and this is Erin." Lily said her name and returned to her book.

"She doesn't talk a lot, does she?" Erin asked. Erin was the smaller of the two... much shorter. She had pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Lexi on the other hand had dark hair and... purple eyes? Lexi saw where Lily was looking.

"Oh, yeah, my eyes are really green, like light tree leaves green, but my older brother changes the colour with one of the spells he learned. They don't really know WHO does magic, they just trust the parents to control their children. Of course if you're a muggle born, they can tell immediately that it must be the underage witch or wizard. Usually its in Diagon Alley when my brother changes my eyes... I always went with him when he bought his school supplies." Lexi sat down and stretched out. James glanced at her.

"Yeah and no matter what he does you're still as ugly as ever," James replied. Lexi glared at him.

"Oh if I knew how to do some hex I would HEX YOU on the spot! How I ever got a cousin so rude I'll never now." Lexi glanced at Lily's book that she was reading.

"A _school _book? HEY! Maybe you learned a hex?" Lexi asked hopefully. Lily glanced in the book and looked up shyly.

"I... I'm a muggle born... I've never done magic. Well, on purpose. I did a few times accidentally, but... I can try. Nothing really bad, though," she added hurriedly. She wasn't afraid of James and Sirius overhearing, because they were in their own little world, and although Lily didn't know it, they were planning their next prank. She saw one spell in her book that didn't seem painful, and thought she'd try it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried out, pointing her wand at James. He became rigid and fell to the floor, frozen in his position. When he fell to the floor Lily winced, afraid he would break, but he didn't.

"HEY! For a first attempt, for a muggle born, that was pretty good. You sure you didn't try some of these back in Diagon Alley or something?" Erin asked. Lily shook her head.

"No, I couldn't. See, the man who told me I was a witch went with me to Diagon Alley and he's quite large and at first a little frightening, and he wouldn't give me a second to even look at the inside of the books I bought. But... there's a slight problem." Lily admitted. Sirius was still staring at James, shaking him, and looked up at her.

"Oh? And what's that, oh brilliant one?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Lily bit her bottom lip, something she also did when she was nervous.

"I... don't know how to reverse the hex."

**A/N:** Bit of a longer chapter for you, so that's good D Again it won't be so very detailed and going from day to day as it basically has been so far, just the first little while to get the feel of Hogwarts and the magic into this story, to get the descriptions of what Hogwarts looks like in certain places that have never been described to us before, and then second year it will almost fly by, depending. Don't forget to review, and I'll hopefully get another chapter up on the weekend again for you guys D


	6. Sorting Ceremony

**A/N:** I am really sorry that I haven't updated sooner but it wasn't exactly entirely my choice. See, my grandmother got sick and was in the hospital. To make an extraordinarily long story short, I needed to keep the phone lines free, and now we've moved just up a hill to live with her to take care of her. Meaning our old computer, the desktop, isn't hooked up. All my work now is being done on my mom's laptop she uses for writing her story (novel she's working on… its actually pretty good, I keep telling her to start writing since I want to find out what happens next). So, now I'm able to get online and so on, so until my computer is hooked up which will probably be later on today, I am working on all my fanfictions on this one little laptop in my parents room since they're kicking me out of mine to paint it. Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, because if it were, Sirius would be reincarnated as an adorable teenager… lol

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Six: Sorting Ceremony

"What do you MEAN, you don't know the counter-curse? You're supposed to be the brilliant one! You're supposed to _know_ these things!" Sirius replied. Lexi and Erin burst out laughing, and James, who could only move his eyes slightly, glared the best he could at Lily, causing them all to laugh even harder. Sirius fell to his knees dramatically at James' side.

"James! My James… oh whatever have they done to thy!" Sirius cried out. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Its "Oh whatever have they done to thou," not "thy". Honestly! I'll… I'll just look in the book. It can't be too hard to find the counter-curse," Lily added hopefully. She really had no idea if the counter-curse would even be in the book, but she had to look. It wouldn't be a great way to start the school year, with James being frozen in place by Lily. Still… _she had done magic!_ Her first real attempt to actually do magic, and she had been successful! She knew she shouldn't be so happy, because it was James who had suffered because of it, but she couldn't help it. Erin and Lexi seemed to be impressed that she could do that spell so easily, without ever trying it before. Lily flipped through the book, trying to find something, _anything_ that might return James to his regular non-frozen state.

"Any luck?" Erin asked. Lily shook her head.

"No, but don't worry," she added hastily, "I'm sure I'll find it. Perhaps we could ask someone…? Your brother, maybe," Lily added. Lexi shook her head.

"I doubt it. He'd just take points away from whatever house you get sorted into, he's a prefect. Sixth year actually," Lexi added sadly. "He'll soon be done school, and off on his own." Lily looked in the book again.

"Well I can't find anything that can reverse James' state. Perhaps…" Lily stopped speaking immediately as a second year Gryffindor student entered their compartment.

"We'll be at the school in another hour, they asked me to tell all the first years to leave their things on the train, change into their robes and follow Rubeus Hagrid to the school." The boy saw James lying on the ground and muttered something. James was soon returned to his regular state, and jumped up. "Who did that?" the boy asked curiously. Lily reluctantly put up her hand.

"I did…" Lily replied. Lexi stepped forward.

"Yes, but James deserved it. He was being a rude jerk and Lily only tested the least painful hex she could find!" Lexi cried out. The boy laughed.

"Relax, I won't get you in trouble. I was just curious to see who could do that spell on the first day of school…" the boy smiled at Lily and left the compartment. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't like him. He thinks Evans should be praised for hexing my James!" Sirius cried out. James rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, if people think we're some gay couple on the first day of school, you're dead." James replied. He sat down on his seat, and Sirius and James didn't talk to the girls the rest of the trip.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" Hagrid called. Lily, Erin, and Lexi all headed towards Hagrid's voice.

"Lily! So yeh made some friends!" Hagrid replied. Lily nodded her head.

"Yes, I guess I did." Lily replied. Hagrid laughed and motioned for other first years to come over to where he was.

"Firs' years, over here! So are yeh excited about startin' school?" Hagrid asked, as more first years filed over. Lily nodded.

"Oh yes! I can't wait until my first class!" Lily exclaimed. Hagrid laughed.

"That's what I thought. Go on an' get inter a boat, no more than four ter a boat!" Hagrid replied. "FIRS' YEARS, OVER HERE!" Hagrid shouted loudly, causing Lily and several others to jump at his booming voice. Lily, Lexi and Erin got into one of the rowboats and waited in case someone else wanted to get in. Lily looked around and saw one boy was standing off by himself, unsure of which boat to go in. She got up out of the boat and walked over to him quickly.

"Hi! Would you like to come with us in our boat?" Lily asked kindly. The boy was startled at first that someone had come up to him, and Lily noticed that he was very pale. She wondered if he was feeling ill, but she thought it would be rude to ask. Perhaps he always looked that way, and if that were the case she would surely insult him.

"Oh… alright," the boy replied finally. He followed Lily over to where Erin and Lexi were in the rowboat and got in.

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily added. "This is Erin and Lexi… they never told me their last names…" Lily replied. The boy nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Remus Lupin." Remus noticed there were no oars in the boat.

"I suppose this boat is supposed to move on its own…" Remus muttered to himself. Lily noticed but said nothing. Was he a muggle born as well? He didn't look as though he were one. Lily felt like smacking herself on the head the instant she thought that. _Of course he doesn't LOOK like a muggle born—I don't either! Stupid, stupid…_

"Everyone in a boat? Right, lets move on then shall we?" Hagrid boomed. His voice echoed across the lake, and Lily noticed that James and Sirius were in a boat with a plump little boy with a very round face. _Funny, I thought the two of them were more I'm-better-than-everyone-else type, but their being kind to that boy. Perhaps I judged them to quickly…_ Lily thought. She would soon forget ever thinking that she had judged them to quickly once she found out just how big of troublemakers Sirius Black and James Potter were.

Hagrid got into one of the rowboats by himself, and magically—literally—the boats began to move closer to where Lily assumed the school was. She gasped suddenly, as she saw a tentacle come up out of the water in front of her.

"Is that _supposed _to be there?" Remus asked. Lily shook her head.

"Don't think so… Hagrid! A little help, please?" Lily called. Hagrid tossed something into the water and the creature went back under. Some of the students were frightened—leaning back as far as they could in their boats. Others were excited, such as James and Sirius who looked ready to jump into the water. They threw envious looks in Lily's direction, as she was sitting at the front of the boat and was therefore closest to the creature.

"Well, you've all met the Giant Squid. 'Least that's what they call it, 'cause it's so… giant." Hagrid finished lamely. One boy that was sticking his nose in the air in the boat next to Lily's muttered, "So I suppose they call you just a Giant. It's ridiculous what they allow in this school!" the boy added louder. Lily glared at him, as did Lexi and Erin who also heard. Remus kept his head down, but Lily could see that he also disapproved of the boy putting Hagrid down. If Hagrid noticed, he pretended not to. The boy noticed Lily glaring at him, and smirked. Lily glared daggers at him, but suddenly was distracted by the sight in front of her. _Is this the school?_ She wondered loudly. In front of the boats was a massive castle, old-fashioned looking. Lily saw that she wasn't the only one amazed—even Erin and Lexi, who weren't as new to the wizarding world as Lily was, were amazed at the sight of the school. Lily had read about it, obviously, in Hogwarts: A History, but she hadn't dreamed how it would look this close. Bats flew out from the top of the castle, ghosts were floating in and out of the castle walls, and there was candlelight in every window. It was a beautiful sight, although Lily was a little scared at the thought of sharing a school with a host of ghosts.

"We're almost there, now, just another moment or two," Hagrid called. The giant squid emerged from the water again, and with a wave of its tentacle, swam back under. _Surely it wasn't **waving** at us? _Lily thought.

"It's beautiful," Erin whispered. Several people who had heard her nodded in agreement. It was old, which Lily knew for a fact, but yet she had never imagined that a castle would be considered a school. There were probably thousands of secret passageways and secret rooms, just like in the old mystery books Lily loved to read. She had brought several with her—in fact, her trunk was full of mostly books.

Finally, the boats reached land and stopped. Everyone jumped out of their boats, both excited and frightened. Excited because the school was enormous and would mean they would be able to do _magic!_ Frightened because now came the Sorting Ceremony. Hagrid lead them into a hallway and walked inside the room that was ahead of them, telling them to wait for Professor McGonnagol to come out.

"What house do you think you'll be in Lily?" Lexi asked. Lily suddenly realized—there was a Sorting Ceremony! She had forgotten all about it… which house would she be in?

"I… I don't know. I never really gave it much thought…" Lily admitted. Remus, who was still standing with them, cut in.

"Gryffindor, for the brave and daring, Ravenclaw for those who are intelligent, Hufflepuff for those who are loyal, and… Slytherin, for those who are cunning." Remus looked thoughtful. "I don't know which house I'll be in either," he added.

"Lily will be in Ravenclaw for sure!" Lexi replied. "She performed a hex _perfect_ on the train, and it was her very first attempt EVER!" Remus looked impressed.

"That's pretty good. So are you a pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born?" Remus asked curiously. Lily tried not to look confused… _half-blood? Pure blood? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Muggle born. In fact Hagrid had to come to my house because my mother was keeping my letter from me. I do feel bad… I accidentally made her lose her voice entirely, and I suppose that wasn't very nice." Lily replied. Lexi looked as if she were about to say something, but all the talking stopped once a very stern looking woman entered the hallway. _This must be Professor McGonnagol…_ Lily thought. She certainly looked like she'd be a harsh teacher.

"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No matter what you're lives were like before, I assure you that there will be no stretching of the rules, even for a first year. Hogwarts does not accept those who do not abide by the rules, and anyone breaking the rules will pay the consequences with detention and loss of house points. I do believe that sounds… fair. Some of you are purebloods, with a witch and wizard for parents. Some of you are half-bloods, with only one magical parent. Some of you are even muggle borns, being the only magical one in the entire family. But I assure you that no matter which you are, you have just as much chance to be successful at this school as anyone, as long as you focus, do your work, and be willing to learn as much as you can. Anyone who tells you otherwise, isn't someone worth listening to. You are about to enter the Great Hall, that being the room behind me, and participate in the official Sorting Ceremony. You will wait until I call your name, and you will walk up to the stool near the teachers table. Then you will put the hat that is on the stool, on your head. The rest is in the hats hands… so to speak." Professor McGonnagol attempted what may have been a smile, but looked more like a look of someone in horrible pain. She motioned for the students to follow, and threw the doors of the Great Hall open.

It was a magnificent sight! The ceiling, which Lily knew to be enchanted, looked exactly like the evening sky outside. There was even a shooting star that flew across the sky, disappearing. Candles were lit and floating above the tables that many students now sat at. Lily saw that there were banners hanging above each table—one with a lion on it, one with a snake, another with a badger and the final one with an eagle. The students sitting at the tables below had house patches on their robes, with the same symbol sewn on it.

"Let us welcome our first year students!" Professor McGonnagol called out. There was a loud applause from the students already seated, and when McGonnagol raised her hand, they quickly stopped. It seemed that no student wanted to make her angry, at least not on the first day back to school.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and place the hat on your head. Abbott, Mary!" McGonnagol called. A red headed girl stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. It had barely touched when the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Mary, happy with the house she had been sorted into, walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat with the other students. McGonnagol went through a few names before finally coming to Lily's.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonnagol called. Lily attempted to move forward but found her legs suddenly frozen in spot. At first she was worried that it was James getting back at her for hexing him, but she soon realized it was just her being nervous as she walked up. She looked out at everyone that was watching her… so many people. Did they all have to stare at her while she did this? Couldn't they… turn around, or something? Taking a deep breath, Lily grabbed the hat off the stool and placed it on her head. She sat on the stool, and waited. Silence. Was the hat searching her mind, seeing which house she belonged in? Lily muffled a laugh. Never before had she ever considered that a hat could actually have a mind of its own. She had to stifle a scream as the hat whispered quietly,

"Very bright, I see. You would make an excellent Ravenclaw student… the house of those most intelligent. Yet there's something else as well, yes, courage… loyalty… daring… and I detect slight hot-headedness as well. Where to put you… not Slytherin, no most definitely not! Hufflepuff…? No, it wouldn't suit you as much. The best house… yes, I'm sure that it's the right one… for you, is… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Lily took the hat off her head and placed it back on the stool. She headed over to the gryffindor table to where Erin was already sitting… she was a Creole, so she had already been sorted. Lily realized that all the hat had been saying before it said which house she belonged to, only she had heard.

"Wow, you got Gryffindor! I was so sure that you would have been in Ravenclaw!" Lexi exclaimed, as she dished out what she wanted to eat. Lily smiled.

"Well, the hat… it seems so weird saying that… considered putting me in Ravenclaw. But for whatever reason, it changed it's mind and… well here I am. Pass the potatoes please," Lily added. "I'm just glad we're in the same house. And I can't wait until tomorrow… it's our very first day of school!" Lily added excitedly. "Just think, we get to learn spells and get homework!" Erin and Lexi groaned.

"Way to remind us that we actually have to do work tomorrow, Lils." Lexi replied. Lily didn't say anything, but it had sounded weird being called Lils instead of Lily. Not in a bad way, just different. Lily decided she liked Hogwarts already.

**A/N:** Well it was a bit longer than my other stories chapters I think, so be happy guys! I thought that was a perfect spot to end it, and the next chapter will be Lily's first day at school. I don't know if I'll go through every class or not, but I will try to get the update as soon as possible. Internet time for me is a bit restricted since I need to use my grandmothers phone line as opposed to our own, and she doesn't use the phone a lot but she wants to be able to when she does. Don't forget to review, let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas, throw them at me. I might use it, I might not. If I do, I'll give you credit. If I don't, I'll thank you for the ideas anyways. So go for it.


	7. First Day Of Classes

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter a little sooner than I had originally planned, all set for you :D Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks in advance to all who are going to review. Let me know what you think! I just finished making breakfast for my grandmother... lol after my pancake incident, I wouldn't blame her if she was scared. I tried making pancakes one day... and accidentally, hit it with something, dunno what, and it tipped and spilled all over. I quickly grabbed it before it was all over the counter and, wouldn't you know it, I tripped like I often do and it ended up all over my clothes. OUCH! Lol Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Seven: First Day of Classes

The next morning, Lily awoke to the sound of Lexi falling out of the bed. Apparently she had been dreaming, and in this particular dream she was fighting... Lily stifled a laugh when she was told this... giant rabbits. Mutated, Lexi assured her. Either way, it was quite an odd reason to fall out of bed. It was then that Lily realized— it was the first day of classes!

"Oh my goodness! We have classes today!" Lily exclaimed. She jumped up out of bed and rushed to shower. When she came back out she was already in her robes and ready to go.

"But... what classes do we have?" Lily asked. "If we don't know when we have classes, how can we know what books to bring?" Lily asked. Erin shrugged.

"Dunno. Lexi, I think you might want to consider putting your shoes on your feet as opposed to your hands. I could be wrong but in this case I highly doubt it. I think they give us our timetables at Breakfast. We don't have all that many books to carry and we won't need all that much parchment, so maybe we could just... bring them all?" Erin suggested. She changed quickly into her robes and then opened her trunk.

"I still haven't unpacked my things either," Lily replied. "I do believe that this bookshelf could come in handy. Its large enough for thousands of books but I only brought a few. So tell me, will this always be our dorm? Or is it specific to the first year Gryffindor girls only?" Lily asked. Lexi came up out of a pile of clothes with a sock on her head. She pulled it off before replying, "I think its always ours, but I'm not sure. You'd have to ask McGonnagol," Lexi replied. Erin looked at her pile of clothes disgustedly.

"Just how exactly have you managed to already have a pile of clothes on the floor?" she asked. Lexi looked at the clothes and thought for a moment How had they ended up there?

"Oh right, well somehow last night I think I may have opened it while I was dreaming and dumped everything out of it thinking it was a golden chest full of chocolate frogs. Not entirely sure, though," Lexi replied. She put her shoes on the proper body part this time and sat up.

"Tell me something, Lexi, do you always act out your dreams as you dream them?" Lily asked. Lexi nodded.

"Oh yeah, loads of times. That's why James probably hates me as much as its possible to hate a cousin. See, our house was flooded with some weird creature that smells bad... dunno what its called. So we were staying at the Potters. James is like my second cousin three times removed, something like that, and I was walking in my sleep. Sirius happened to be spending the night there, and they were talking about how disgusting girls were. They were only eight at the time," Lexi added. "Well as luck would have it, I walked in at that moment and I was having the oddest dream about shoving someone off the plank on a pirate's ship. Quite a funny dream actually, see— oh right, the story," Lexi replied after seeing the look on Lily's face. "Well I sort of shoved James off his balcony, he just stopped right before he landed on the ground and then slowly landed. That was when he first started showing his powers. He never quite forgave me though," Lexi added. Lily looked at her confused.

"Why?" Lily asked. It didn't make sense to her that someone, even James, would be upset for three years over something as minor as that. Lexi laughed.

"Oh, because he landed in his mothers freshly manured garden. If that weren't enough, he landed near a skunk. Sprayed him, being deathly afraid of someone who defied the laws of gravity, I suppose, and ran. James stank up the house for over a week. Seems his mother didn't believe his story that I had shoved him out the window, and he had ruined her good flowers also. Of course his father was just glad he had shown signs of magic. Still though, I've never let him forget the skunk." Lexi laughed wickedly. "I suppose that's why." Lily and Erin burst out laughing at the sight of James Potter getting sprayed by a skunk. Lily remembered the time when her sister had gotten sprayed by a skunk— she refused to leave the house for days, which was quite unfortunate as the smell stuck with her. Lily suddenly had a thought occur to her.

"But Lexi, couldn't his mother have just used magic to remove the smell? Surely there's some spell that could do that," Lily replied reasonably. Lexi nodded.

"Yes, she could have. But as a punishment for James ruining her favourite flowers, which were actually an assortment of Roses and Lilies, some tulips as well, she refused to. And she took the book that the spell was in so James' father couldn't do it secretly behind her back. As if we wouldn't have noticed the smell missing." Lexi added reasonably. She cracked a grin. "I suppose James thinks I should be in Slytherin. He thinks I'm pure evil now." The girls laughed again, and, finally ready, headed down the stairs to breakfast.

–later–

"So we're in all the same classes with every first year Gryffindor?" Lily asked. She noticed some other names that weren't familiar. "These people aren't in Gryffindor," Lily replied. Erin looked at the names which Lily was pointing at and shrugged.

"I know this girl is in Hufflepuff... for sure. I suppose it gets mixed as well," Erin replied. Lily saw Remus and walked up to him. He was sitting by himself outside the Herbology Greenhouse, reading. There was still 15 minutes before class would start.

"Hello Remus," Lily replied. She sat down next to him and looked at the book he was reading. It was Hogwarts: A History. "Oh! I read that book too! Its fascinating," Lily added. Erin and Lexi rolled their eyes.

"Yes, simply fascinating Lils. Listen we're going to go walk around for a bit, you can catch up on your reading if you want." Lexi replied. She and Erin started to walk off so Lily took their words to heart and pulled out her Herbology book. Remus looked up from his own book.

"Do you like reading?" he asked her. Lily nodded.

"Very much. I take it you do as well?" Lily asked. Remus nodded and put a marker in his book. "So have you made any other friends yet?" Lily asked. Remus looked at her confused. Other friends?

"Er, what do you mean other?" Remus asked. Lily this time was confused for a moment before she realized what he was asking.

"I meant other than me." Lily replied softly. Remus felt horrible after she said that, realizing she must think he didn't consider her as a friend.

"Oh! I didn't realize that you thought of me as a friend... I'm sorry," he added. "And no, I haven't. I don't exactly make friends the easiest... because— well because I... I read so much! It takes up a lot of my time and I never really was one for sports. Like Quidditch," Remus added. "My cousins, whenever they'd come to visit, used to think it was insane how I never wanted to play Quidditch. In fact I never have. We have broom flying lessons this year though, and I'm a little afraid of heights when I'm only on a small... twig sized broomstick." Lily nodded.

"I usually just didn't go out at all. My sister, Petunia, used to bring her friends over until strange things started to happen. With me, I mean. Finally she just always went to their home and I stayed in my room. It was even worse once I got accepted into Hogwarts, because I had a huge disadvantage, not knowing anything about magic or Hogwarts. That's why now I read even more, even if it is just the school books." Lily held up the Herbology book. "I'm halfway through this. Do you think we'll cover topics in order from the start of the book?" Lily asked. Remus nodded.

"Most likely," he replied.

"Remus?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs?" Lily asked. She felt a little stupid asking that but she wanted to know.

"Oh, yeah. Professor Sprout is the Hufflepuff House Head. We also have Potions with the Slytherins, because Professor Slughorn is their house head. Charms with the Ravenclaws, since they're house head is Professor Flitwick. I don't know who we'll have Transfiguration with though, since Professor McGonnagol is our house head." After that the two of them read in silence until it was time for class. Lily was glad that there was at least one person who enjoyed reading as much as she did. She had been deathly afraid of being totally outcast by the rest of the school. Yet surely some of the Ravenclaw's would have read as much. It was the house for the intelligent.

"Welcome to Herbology class. I will be your Professor for Herbology during your stay at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout, ironically, is my name. Throughout your Herbology lessons you will encounter many plants, some of them very dangerous and others not so much. For the first few lessons however we will simply do some book work about the subject of Herbology, and we will then move on to some hands on activities. Please pull out your books and turn to page 15." Professor Sprout called out. She was a slightly plump woman dressed in green robes, and wearing a very tattered old green witch hat. The students weren't wearing their hats as it wasn't necessary for classes and made it extremely hard to see with hats in the way. Lily looked at the page and saw a Mandrake. She raised her hand and Professor Sprout smiled at her.

"Yes, Miss... Evans?" Professor Sprout asked after looking at the seating charter.

"I... I thought we didn't learn about Mandrakes until the second year." Lily replied. Professor Sprout smiled again.

"Actually, we learn about many different species of plants this year. It won't be until your second year that we will actually get hands on activities with the mandrakes. How may I ask did you know about the school using Mandrakes in the second year?" Professor Sprout asked kindly. Lily felt rather put on the spot and didn't want to say anything. The students were already looking at her as if she were a freak of nature. Only Remus, Erin, and Lexi weren't. Even James and Sirius looked at her oddly, although she supposed not as bad as the rest of the class.

"Oh... I read it in Hogwarts: A History. It spoke about several classes and different accidents that had happened. The mandrakes were mentioned... in there. That's all," Lily replied quietly. She felt embarrassed just as she had always felt at her other schools, when she showed that she actually read books that weren't necessary for school. Professor Sprout nodded.

"Ahh, yes. I remember Professor Dumbledore telling me that when I first got the job teaching Herbology. One of the accidents that involved a mandrake was when they still allowed first years to have hands on experience first rather than book knowledge. One of the students had not listened to the teacher when she said to put on ear muffs and he was knocked right out." Professor Sprout replied. Lexi raised her hand.

"Why would that knock them out?"

"Because the cry of the Mandrake is so powerful that anyone who hears it immediately gets knocked out. Sometimes only for a short while, other times for days on end." Lily replied. Professor Sprout smiled at her.

"Yes, exactly correct. Five points to Gryffindor. But don't get any ideas about using Mandrakes to get out of your lessons," Professor Sprout replied. "If it happens more than once, it is suspected by the staff that it is intentional and you lose house points. There are ways to find out, such as using the truth serum. I believe you may learn about that in your third year of Potions—"

"Veritaserum. It makes anyone who drinks it speak the truth," Remus replied. He suddenly felt everyone's gaze fall on him. "Er... one of my relatives thought it would be funny to use on me, that's all." he lied. In all honesty he had read about the potion, but he didn't want the whole class to know that. They seemed to accept his answer and turned to face the teacher who got on with her lesson.

–later–

"Did one of your relatives really try to use Veritaserum on you Remus?" Lily asked. Remus shook his head.

"No, I read about it. But I saw how everyone looked at you for knowing about Mandrakes— I thought I'd rather like to avoid that myself." Remus replied. They had already had Potions and it was now time for them to head to the Great Hall for lunch. James and Sirius ran up to Remus.

"Hey, Remus, right?" James asked. Remus nodded but didn't say much other than that. Although Lily didn't like James and Sirius that much after they had intentionally made their potion explode, covering the entire class in green goo, she saw this as an opportunity for Remus to make some new friends.

"Remus I'm just going to get changed, could you tell Lexi and Erin for me if you see them? Thanks," Lily added when Remus nodded. She ran off, leaving Remus alone with the two boys.

"Well, we saw how well you did that Potion today in class. Although we didn't try the hardest for our own, because of our planned prank," James replied, "I was wondering if maybe you could help us. Potions isn't exactly my favourite class, down in the dreary dungeons like that. And its far from my best, that's for sure." James added. Remus looked at the two of them, trying to see if they wanted his help or his answers. He finally decided that it was help that they wanted.

"Sure, if you'd like. It isn't that difficult as long as you follow the instructions exactly, but sometimes the instructions aren't enough. They try to be as brief as possible but with more complex potions there are sometimes other steps they don't tell you. We won't get to potions like that until the fifth or sixth year though." Remus added. James and Sirius looked at him oddly.

"You enjoy reading, don't you?" James asked. Remus nodded. "Well, that's... cool. Have you ever pulled pranks on people?" James asked. Remus was about to shake his head when he remembered the one prank he had pulled.

"Well... there was this one time..." Remus trailed off, but James and Sirius' eyes were glinting.

"Do tell," James replied, putting an arm around Remus and leading him to the Great Hall.

**A/N:** Well there's part 1 of classes, yes there will be a part 2 as well, lol. Anyways this chapter wasn't all great but its just to get classes out of the way and get the students to start to know one another. Don't forget to review!


	8. Flying Lessons

**A/N:** I am so, extremely, sorry for the long wait. Partly it was because I can't get online as much, even less than usual, because of a higher force that ISN'T God, but actually known as Parents. And because to get online, I have to do school work first, but not for school— just like study work. I had this guild, on Neopets, and I always worked my butt off to get an hour online just so I could go on Neopets and do more work that sometimes seemed horribly unappreciated for the guild, and people plagiarized my material and it just seriously sucked. So, I quit the guild, and I'm back to the way things were before, again, I apologize, and I hope I can make a few chapters worth PART of the wait you guys had.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, as much as I hate to say it, just doesn't belong to me. Sue if you want, but there'll be no case. xP

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Eight: Flying Lessons

Finally, the day was over. Although it had been a long day, and tiring, Lily was almost sad that the classes were over. She had never dreamed that they would be so... enjoyable!

In Charms class, they had Professor Flitwick teaching them, with the Ravenclaws. They had learned the levitating spell, one which Lily had performed exceptionally well and earned 10 house points for. Lily also got points in Potions, for being the first to correctly concoct the potion they had tried— Professor Slughorn believed in a potion at the first day of school to test the students to see what knowledge they already had, what talents they had. Although Lily was unaware of it, he wanted to see who did exceptionally well to invite for tea... the "Slug Club" he called it.

Then, the Gryffindor's had Transfiguration, which was actually with the Slytherin's. Lily hadn't done quite so well at changing her toothpick into a needle, but she had completed it successfully on her third try and gotten points for answering some questions right. James, to Lily's dismay, had completed the task first. It seemed he was rather good at Transfiguration, but Lily knew she shouldn't be feeling upset about that— after all, he was in her house and still earning Gryffindor points. She was just... although she would never admit it to herself... jealous that someone was actually better than her at something, other than sports, for a change.

"So, Lily, excited about tomorrow? We have broomstick lessons!" Lexi cried out excitedly. "I already know how to ride one, but still— we actually get to play a small game of Quidditch, only to see of course how to play and what the rules are. After we get a bit better at it, it's the end of the flying lessons and we have just free time until our next class." Lily heard the sound of silverware clanging against glass and jerked her head at the direction the sound had come from. She saw Remus, looking deathly afraid, pick up his fork slowly and begin eating again. She smiled, seeing that he had clearly made friends with James and Sirius, for he was sitting with them. Once Lily was done eating, she got up and stood behind Remus, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "you'll do fine tomorrow." James looked at her, having heard what she said, confused. What on earth was she talking about?

"Remus, what was Lily talking about, 'you'll do fine tomorrow'?" Sirius asked, although it was hard for Remus to understand because his mouth was full of food. Once he finally realized at least enough of what Sirius said to answer, he replied, "Oh... we have flying lessons tomorrow, and I er, I've never flown before. Just a little nervous," Remus added weakly. He felt like such an idiot admitting this, and he had no idea why he was— he was lucky that these boys even wanted to be friends with him! If they knew the truth about him... Remus shook that thought out of his head, but he knew then that it would be a recurring thought that would haunt him until the truth came out. And if it never did, the thought would never let him live with his deception of his new friends.

–Breakfast–

Lily smiled at Remus, hoping that he still wasn't nervous. He had no reason to be, really. Madame Hooch would be there along the way, and would never allow anything to happen to them. At least not anything life-threatening. He still looked nervous, but at that moment there was a loud sound from above. Owls, thousands of them, began to fly into the school from the high windows, dropping letters, newspapers, magazines and packages at the students. Lily looked questioningly at Erin.

"Mail's here. It only comes usually once a week, at least in the mornings. Of course we get our own mail separately sometimes when we're in the common room, but it comes here as well with the papers. Ah, the Daily Prophet! Hmm... someone tried to break into Gringotts, got caught though. Lucky, really." Erin replied. Lily looked at her and grabbed the paper from her, reading the front page.

"What do you mean, lucky? I mean, for the person the safe belonged to, yes, but you insinuated that it was lucky for the person attempting to break into the safe." Lily pointed out.

"Of course it was lucky for the person attempting to break in, otherwise they would have been left inside the safe until someone checked it, wouldn't they?" Lexi said, reaching across the table for the pumpkin juice. Lily looked surprised.

"Would they?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting that you're a muggle-born. Sorry, Lily, sometimes the fact that you're the top student in our year when it comes to spells makes me forget that. I know that blood has nothing to do with it," Erin added hastily, seeing the look that Lily gave her, "but I mean you just come so naturally into your powers that I forget that there are certain things in the wizarding world that... don't...come naturally." Lily seemed satisfied with that answer, and didn't push the topic anymore.

"Anyways, there are traps on the doors. Anyone who attempts to get in, other than a goblin, can't, even with the key, because there's an enchantment on it that causes the person attempting to get in to get stuck inside of the safe, and until someone checks it, they'll be stuck there. Sometimes, its years before anyone checks, because the safe is used to guard dangerous or highly valuable items or papers. Sometimes, only a few hours, or days. It really depends on what's inside the safe. Although they can't say for sure, from what the Goblins did say when asked what was in the safe, it seems as if it was just a lot of valuable items, jewels, perhaps, or sentimental family heirlooms. In the wizarding world, we can unlock doors with a flick of our wand and a muttered incantation, so people don't always trust their own homes to protect their valuables." Lexi explained. Lily handed the paper back to Erin and poked at her breakfast. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was almost as nervous as Remus was about their flying lessons.

Finally, the time had come. The first years were called up to go outside, splitting into two groups. They usually went as one, but there was a larger amount of first year students this year, and Madame Hooch thought their first lesson would be more successful if there were less people in each lesson.

"Welcome to Flying Lessons. I will be your teacher, Madame Hooch. I am also the referee for all Quidditch games, so for those of you thinking you don't need lessons or a reminder of the rules of Quidditch—" Madame Hooch said pointedly to James, who was smirking and whispering to Sirius, "you best listen. This is not a class to slack off in," Madame Hooch added sternly, "and any of you who think it is may leave now." Nobody left.

"Now, I want you to grab a broomstick from over there, and say "up". Allow it to float up into your hands. If it doesn't, try saying it again." Madame Hooch instructed. The class walked over to the shed and grabbed the brooms, placing them on the ground. Lily looked at it, bewildered at how such a common word could bring the broom into her hand. Everything else had some strange word, like for Charms to do the levitating spell, it was Wingardium Leviosa, but Up was a common, short, English word.

"Up!" she cried out. She was quite happy to see that the broom flew into her hand. She saw James, Sirius, and some other boys in her class had already had success with the brooms for a few minutes. Even Lexi had, and despite what she had said about James being angry at her, they seemed to be having quite a conversation. Lily would later learn that James and Lexi always put aside their differences when it came to discussing important things— such as Quidditch.

"I can't _wait_ until next year when we're allowed to join the team! I'm thinking about trying out for the Chaser position," Lexi replied. James smirked.

"As if you could even be a chaser. I thought about trying out for Seeker, but the current teams Seeker won't be done school until our fifth year, so I'll probably try out for chaser as well." Lily looked around and saw some students still having trouble getting their brooms to fly up into their hands. She was happy to see that Remus had success, even if only on the third attempt. He seemed rather shocked at this himself but he didn't have much time to think of this however because Madame Hooch moved on to the next set of instructions.

"Now that everyone has succeeded in getting their broom to fly up to them," she said, ignoring Peter Pettigrew who was still having difficulties getting his broom to fly up to him, "on my whistle, you will kick off the ground, fly up to my height and then touch back down." She mounted her broom and flew up into the air at a small height. "Mount your brooms!" she shouted. Everyone did so immediately, afraid of what she would do if they didn't, and when she blew the whistle they kicked off the ground. Lily immediately grew panicky as she rose into the air, because she was then very aware that the only thing holding her up in the air was a broom, something thinner than her arm. James, Sirius, Lexi, and some other students in the class that Lily didn't recognize all smoothly landed on the ground first before anyone. She seemed to be having some difficulties with her broom, because when she tried to make it go one way, it would go another way completely. Finally she didn't have to do anything, it was out of her control. She didn't know what was wrong with it, but she knew she had to get off while she could, even if they were a fair ways up in the sky. She muttered an incantation as she jumped off the broom, and it slowed her fall down so she could land on her feet.

"Excellent, Ms Evans. There was one defective broom, and it was actually a test to see how well a student could handle the situation if the broom was in fact going out of control as yours just did. Ten points to Gryffindor, for showing knowledge of spells not taught yet in class, and for passing the test by touching ground safely." Madame Hooch showed them a few more basic things and then sent them off to lunch. They would not have potions that day, which most students were glad of. Lily however, was slightly disappointed. Professor Slughorn had told them they would be brewing up a rather interesting potion, but would not tell them what it was. It was rather discouraging. Lily ran to catch up with Erin and Lexi, among some other girls in their dorm, and they headed off to lunch.

The first few weeks past, and soon, Halloween was fast approaching. Remus had become much better friends with James and Sirius, and so had Peter. Unfortunately, because Remus was friends with James and Sirius, he didn't stay with Lily very long because he knew that his friends hated each other. James and Sirius had been know to pull pranks, and Remus, although the more reasonable one out of the bunch, was so happy to have friends that he never ratted them out and because a lot of those pranks were pulled on Lily, she wasn't quite happy with them.

"Ooh that Potter is just so... so... infuriating!" Lily replied at breakfast that morning, throwing a glare in James' direction. Lexi and Erin sighed... this had become a regular discussion with Lily, and sometimes they drowned her out but other times they just dealt with her and tried to see from her point of view. After all, so far in the year (and its was only the 27th of October) James had turned Lily's hair bubblegum pink, turned her hair into snakes, changed her skin colour so it was green, and even made her grow elf-life ears. How he knew these spells, she didn't know. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know, for fear that the spell would either be one he had merely created on his own and was untested, or that it would be a spell that wasn't to be used

"So when are we going to pull this prank, Sirius," James whispered. "I was thinking about on Halloween, when it's a full moon... really freak people out, with all the fur. Make them think some blood-thirsty werewolf is on the rampage," he added. Remus, who was sitting next to James, dropped his fork and left the Great Hall. James looked in his direction confused.

"What's gotten into him?" Sirius asked.

**A/N:** A bit short but I want to get a few chapters out first for everyone. Don't forget to review, tell me what you think, and sorry again for the delay in updating.


	9. Halloween

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter of Time Turner— I told you I'd go back to a regular updating schedule. I already updated two chapters for one story. I might get this one up throughout the week for you if my parents allow me to go online for about five minutes or so, so that's good. Worst case scenario, I'll put this on disk and upload it at school for you. And I could work on it there for you as well. I like getting the chapters out quick because then I get to find out what happens as well. Even though I have it pre-planned, its nice to see how it fans out. Don't forget to review, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any characters from the books/movies/games don't belong to me, they belong to Warner Bros, JK Rowling and possibly other people. So yeah.

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Nine: Halloween

The days before Halloween quickly faded away, and soon it was Halloween. Lily was amazed at how greatly the Great Hall (no pun intended!) Was decorated. The tables all had luxurious orange cloths covering it, and the teachers table had an elegant black cloth thrown on it. Behind the teachers there were tomb stones with cobwebs on it— Lily was shocked to see that the tombstones looked as if they were actually _real_— and some names she didn't recognize. Skeletons all around— it was a fantastic sight.

"I can't WAIT until tonight!" Lexi said suddenly. Lily glanced at her.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"Firstly, Lils, its _Halloween!_ That's my favourite holiday, ever! Well, maybe Christmas, then Halloween... oh and Easter can be good as well, birthdays—" Lily glared at her and Lexi stopped and continued with what she had started to say. "Secondly, tonight the ghosts are going to be performing for us— reenacting their own deaths! Then, there's these skeletons coming, their these performers and they'll be singing Halloween songs and dancing for us. I believe after that, we'll be read a traditional Halloween story and then sent off to bed."

"Well, that does sound like fun..." Lily admitted.

"It WILL be fun! Unless _they_ pull a prank again," Lexi added. There was no need to tell Lily who 'they' was. She knew perfectly well that Lexi meant James and Sirius. Maybe even on occasion, Remus, but usually just James and Sirius. They had become well-known for pulling silly, immature pranks on any unsuspecting student. A lot of the times, Lily had heard, Peeves got blamed when it was really James and Sirius. She had come to dislike both of them very much, but wouldn't go quite so far as hate. If they continued as they were, however, it wouldn't be long before she did hate them.

"They wouldn't dare," Erin replied firmly. She saw that they had overheard them and were grinning devilishly in their direction. She rolled her eyes and continued eating breakfast.

"Don't be so sure." Lily said, "It is, after all, Halloween. Their immature, they don't care how much trouble they get into, they'll see this as the perfect opportunity for a prank. Their so... _arrogant,"_ she said, in a voice that made it clear that she meant for them to hear.

They did. James, for some reason, felt the pain when she called them arrogant. Was that what everyone thought of them? He was only eleven! He was allowed to be a little immature, wasn't he? _Not according to these old hags. Their eighty year olds trapped in an eleven year olds body._ James thought angrily.

"You hear that mate? She called us immature! I feel so... proud. Like we really succeeded in all of our pranks." Sirius said jokingly. James didn't laugh, or joke back. He stared at his food, angry, and stabbed at his eggs with his fork. Sirius noticed the change in moods and glanced back at the girls. _Odd..._ Sirius thought. _Usually, James wouldn't care what he was called. Now, though, he seems as if he's almost... mad._ Sirius stopped these thoughts quickly, but they weren't pushed out of his mind. They would be brought up again, and again.

—

"Remus, how can you... _bear_... being friends with those two buffoons?" Lily asked Remus finally. They had a free study period that day because their teacher had fallen sick in the middle of the class, and there was no teacher available to teach. Remus didn't say anything for a moment, deeply engrossed in his book. Finally he placed a marker in it, closed it and set the book down.

"I know you don't particularly like James and Sirius," Remus started slowly, "But they really are quite nice. I admit that their pranks can be a bit immature, but Lily... we're eleven. What do you expect from eleven year old boys?" Remus asked.

"But _you're_ not like that," Lily pointed out. Remus smiled.

"I'm hardly a regular eleven year old boy," Remus said. "I actually enjoy studying, reading, and homework. Most don't. Sometimes, the pranks are funny though..." Remus replied. Lily shook her head and laughed.

"Their turning you into one of them!" she said jokingly. "Be careful, you might grow fur and a tail," she teased. Remus didn't say anything, or even laugh. Lily noticed his change of mood, and felt bad. "I... I'm sorry, Remus, I know their your friends... I didn't mean to sound as though I were insulting them, honest. I was only joking," she added. Remus forced a smile.

"Its not that, Lily. You wouldn't understand," he added sadly. "There's... something about me. That nobody knows. _Nobody,_" he added. "If they did, they wouldn't be friends with me. At least, I don't think so. That's how I've lost friends in the past." Remus grabbed his book and left the Great Hall. Lily looked his way curiously. _What could there possibly be that people would know about Remus that would make them not want to be friends with him? He's so nice, I can't believe it. _Lily saw James and Sirius whispering behind their books. She rolled her eyes and sighed. As much as she hated to, she wanted to know what had gotten into Remus lately. She put her book down and sat beside James.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss "Perfect" who thinks we're _immature,_" Sirius said.

"Shove off, Sirius, I'm not here to rag on either of you. Pull all the pranks you want, I'm no prefect so there's nothing I can do." Lily replied coldly. James looked up from his essay and stared at her. Lily pretended not to notice his sudden constant gaze.

"So what is it you want?" James asked quietly. He still hadn't taken his eyes off Lily, and it bothered her immensely.

"Its... about Remus." Lily said lamely. Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"So you _do_ like him!" He said excitedly. He turned to James. "You owe me three galleons, mate—"

"I do _not _like him! At least not in the way you're intending. We're _friends_ and that's all. I'm... if you must know, I'm worried about him. Have either of you noticed something bothering him lately, or are you as thick-headed and self-centered as popularly believed and don't know?" Lily asked. Sirius pretended to be offended.

"Thick-headed? How rude! And what's wrong with being self-centered? I happen to love myself, and there's nothing wrong with it." Sirius said.

"Yes and I'm sure that if it was legal for you to marry yourself you would do that as well," Lily retorted. "Remus has been acting horribly distant lately, and at the silliest things he'll get up and leave. Like just now I teased him and told him if he hung out with the two of you too long he'd grow fur and a tail, and he left. Not before telling me that there's something about him, that nobody knows. He thinks that if they did, they wouldn't want to be friends with him. Has he told either of you what this is all about?" Lily asked. James looked confused.

"No... Li— Evans," he said, calling her by her surname as she always did to him, "I... a few weeks ago, Sirius and I were talking about a prank. I mentioned how it would make people think a blood-thirsty werewolf was on the rampage, and he left."

"And a few days ago I was talking to Peter about this legend of this werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Since you're a muggle-born, I guess you don't know it. Basically, this guy named Fenrir was bit by a werewolf. He, unlike most werewolves, embraced his newfound curse. He enjoyed the blood, the flesh, all of the things a werewolf loved. Rumor has it he likes kids more than anything, and that even when he isn't transformed he'll drink blood. When I told Pete about it, Remus left." Sirius said. Lily looked thoughtful.

"How's Remus' mother doing, by the way?" she asked. Remus had every month been telling them that he was going to see his mother, who was very sick. It seemed as if she had been sick for a long time, yet nobody knew what was wrong with her because Remus rarely ever talked about it. James shrugged.

"Good, I guess. I mean, Remus hasn't told us she died or anything. He doesn't mention her very much, and when we ask him about her, he'll seem almost... confused, then he'll quickly tells us that she's fine and he'll leave. If we find out what's been bothering him," James added, "I— we'll let you know." James replied. Lily smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, James." she said. After she left, Sirius punched James. James glared at him.

"What was that for?" he cried. He rubbed his arm where Sirius had punched him.

"Eww... do you..." Sirius pretended to shudder. "_LIKE_ Evans?" Sirius asked. James glared at him, his jaw dropping. Where on earth had that come from? There was no reason for anyone to think that, James reasoned. It wasn't as though he acted like he liked her. He called her by her last name, he pulled pranks on her more than anyone else because it bothered her so much. He'd do anything to distract her from her studies, he'd even work extra hard at being even better in Transfiguration than he usually was just because he knew it bothered her that he, of all people, was better at something than she was.

"Mate, when I like Evans," James said seriously, "I give you my permission to hex me into oblivion." Sirius smiled, satisfied with that answer. He couldn't have his number one partner in crime getting hung up over some girl, not at this crucial stage in their life when they were supposed to be devilishly immature boys. Yet Sirius would notice throughout his days at Hogwarts how James would, despite the teasing, the pranks, even the cruel insults at times, would seem to glance at Lily for no particular reason, and how he would always focus his attention entirely on her whenever she spoke. It was something he rarely did with anyone else, but he would if she was talking to him. Sirius, for the moment, had none of these thoughts in his mind as he folded paper happily, as he had no idea that James was destined to fall inlove with Lily Evans.

—

It was a full moon outside, at least that was what the ceiling in the Great Hall showed. Lily looked around, hoping to see Remus so she could talk to him. He had been avoiding her the best he could all during their classes, as though he knew that she was going to ask him what was going on. When Lily saw James, Sirius, and their new friend Peter, she noticed Remus wasn't with them. _Odd..._ Lily thought, _it's dinner, shouldn't Remus be here? Especially on Halloween, even I wouldn't miss it to study. Perhaps because Lexi and Erin have me just as excited as they are now._ Lily thought. She was about to go over to James and Sirius to ask them where Remus was, when dinner appeared before them on the table. Everyone started eating, but they stopped when Dumbledore raised his hands into the air.

"Attention, everyone! The events planned for Halloween— are about to begin. First we will have our very own Hogwarts ghosts reenacting their deaths. This is something very emotional for them, a traumatic time in their life and they have willingly agreed to reenact it for you, so please, no laughing, no comments or whispers during it. There will be time to talk between each one. First up, the Bloody Baron!" Dumbledore said finally. The hall fell silent as they watched the horrifying death the Bloody Baron had suffered.

—

"I'm so sorry, Mr Lupin." Madame Pomfrey said sadly. "Tonight is not going to be good for you. I'll be back by morning." she added quickly, seeing the full moon come out from behind the clouds. Remus nodded, and felt the tingling transformation begin. He hoped Madame Pomfrey was out of the Shrieking Shack by then, because if she wasn't—

There was no further thought. For Remus, life as a human had come to a pause, a complete stop. There were no real human thoughts— no memories of his friends, family, only the tingling sensation he felt throughout his body as he slowly transformed into a werewolf. He screamed in pain, the scream barely sounding remotely human. Birds, hearing the sound, were startled and flew off. People in Hogsmeade froze, dead in their tracks. He felt the craving for human flesh begin, and no longer felt disgust. For Remus was no longer Remus Lupin, the eleven year old wizard. He was Remus Lupin, werewolf.

**A/N:** Well I know that the chapter could have been longer, but I just thought that was a good way to end the chapter, so that was how I ended it. For anyone reading this who likes Card Captor Sakura, I will be starting a medieval era story for that anime, so keep your eye open for that. And if you haven't already— check out A Marauder's Tale, its getting a little more interesting because the story is actually beginning to start more with the prophecy.


	10. Eavesdropping and Blackouts

**A/N:** It has been an extraordinarily long time since I updated this story, but my reason was that nobody reviewed to appear interested, and because I had school at the time, I only had so much time to update and I wanted to work on my other stories at the time. Now of course I figured I'd update this, but until there's more interest, updates will be a bit slow until I complete some of my stories, so expect that. R&R, I love hearing what you think. Constructive criticism welcome, but no direct flames without saying what I -could- do to improve. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

**Time Turner**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Ten: Eavesdropping and Blackouts

After Halloween was over, Lily still hadn't seen Remus. He hadn't come to dinner, and he had been missing classes. None of the teachers would tell her anything, and none of the other students knew where he was. _I hope nothing happened to his mother... _Lily thought, as she gathered her books after a particularly uneventful Potions class— Professor Slughorn had given them a surprise test, where they were asked to brew a potion they had never learned how to brew before. Lily had of course received full marks, but for once, that didn't even cheer her.

"Well done, Miss Evans, excellent potion indeed— I'll see you at Saturday's meeting then," Slughorn replied. Lily forced a smile.

"Oh, of course. Unless I have a lot of homework, then I can't be sure. I'll... let you know if my plans change, professor." Lily told him. Slughorn walked out of the classroom, on his way to the Great Hall for lunch. Lily quickly cleaned her cauldron, and had just shoved her books into her book bag and started to walk out of the dungeons when her bag split. Groaning, Lily knelt down and began gathering her books. When she saw a shadow come over her, she glanced up, startled. When she saw it was only James, she glared at him and resumed picking up her books. James knelt down next to her and passed her some of them, muttering a spell to fix her bag.

"Thanks." Lily replied reluctantly. She stood up and started walking, and was frustrated when James followed her. "Need something?" she asked him, stopping in her tracks. James grinned at her.

"In case you didn't realize, Evans, this is the only way out of the dungeons. As much as I'm sure you'd like me to stay in the dungeons forever, I have plans." James retorted, although he was amused. Lily rolled her eyes and continued walking out of the dungeons. Just as they emerged from the dungeons, James dragged Lily into the shadows and pushed her up against the wall.

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "What are you...?" she stopped speaking when she heard the footsteps nearing them, and realized that James had a bad feeling. He went to peer out from the shadows, but Lily pulled him back. James flinched at the feeling of her holding on to his arm, but he said nothing. "Maybe this is wrong," Lily whispered finally. They both knelt down to the ground and listened.

The footsteps belonged to Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. They looked around to see if any students were nearby, and when they seemed satisfied that there weren't, they began speaking so quietly that Lily and James had to strain to hear.

"Mr. Lupin's friends have been asking around about his whereabouts, is he well enough to leave the Hospital Wing yet?" Dumbledore asked. Lily's eyes widened, and James had to cover her mouth to keep her from gasping out loud. _The Hospital Wing? But what happened? Is he... ill? _Lily asked herself. She knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she had to know. Clearly none of the teachers wanted them to know what was going on with Remus, and that didn't seem right. _Something bad has to be wrong with him for the teachers to hide the fact that he's in the Hospital Wing. I wonder if this has anything to do with what he said... about there being something about him, that would make us not want to be friends with him anymore. _

"I don't think he'll be well enough for the rest of this week." Madame Pomfrey told him. "Perhaps you could just tell them that his mother was ill and the stress of it all got to him and he fell ill?" she suggested.

"Stress, at eleven?" Dumbledore replied tiredly. "Well... I suppose if given enough reason, it's possible. And we must keep Mr. Lupin's secret at all costs— if the other parents learned of his condition, he wouldn't be allowed to attend school here." Dumbledore added. "We'll try to keep his friends at bay, but for how long, I can't say." Sighing, Dumbledore walked up the grand staircase, and Madame Pomfrey continued on her way to the Hospital Wing. Once they were sure that Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were gone, James and Lily came out of the shadows.

"Did you hear that?" James whispered. Lily stared back at him blankly.

"James, they're gone now, you don't have to whisper." she informed him. James grinned sheepishly.

"R-right... I knew that. Tell me, _Lily, _what happened to referring to me as Potter?" James asked her. Lily threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Forget it, Potter." she retorted. She ran up the grand staircase, making it just before the staircase started to move. James was left behind to wait for the staircases return, and by then, Lily would be long gone. Surprisingly enough, when James entered the common room, he was startled to see Lily run towards him.

"What do you want now, Lily?" he asked. Although she had gone back to calling him Potter, he rather liked calling her by her first name— _but that's just because it bothers her so much._ James told himself— but an evil voice in the back of his head told him there was another reason for that. Lily grabbed James' arm, much to his surprise as well as everyone else in the Common Room, and dragged him over to the window and she let go of him, sitting in an arm chair.

"We can't just go see Remus in the hospital wing, because then the teachers would be suspicious of how we could know he was there. And there's no one else there that we can pretend to be seeing. So, the only solution is for someone to get hexed and fake an injury, and get taken to the hospital wing. The only problem is, there's no one that we both care about enough that we'd visit—"

"You." James blurted. Lily turned her gaze to him, confused. James flushed. "I mean, we can say that we had told Remus that we'd let him know if anything happened to you, because your both close friends— if they asked, anyways. Remus would be suspicious, but he wouldn't mention it to the teachers." Lily still seemed to not buy his answer, but she decided to ignore his instant remark and get past it.

"So, we'll wait until we're in some abandoned hallway, and you hex me— something that would require me to stay in the Hospital Wing over night, preferably. Then you and the others would be allowed to visit, otherwise she'd just send us on our merry way after reversing the affects. But what could we do?" Lily asked.

"Maybe, we don't have to hex you. That sounds a little drastic. Can you act?" James asked. Sirius and Peter at that moment walked over.

"Oh, didn't know you and Evans were friends, Jamesie." Sirius replied teasingly.

"Yeah, friends," Peter piped up, laughing.

"For your information, Black, we're figuring out a way to see Remus— in the _hospital wing._" Lily told him.

"Is that where he is? Well what's he doing in there? He said his mum was sick and he was going to see her," Sirius added.

"Wait, you knew where he was?" James asked. Sirius nodded, grabbing a seat. "Well, why didn't you tell us? Tell ME?" James demanded. Sirius shrugged.

"I thought you knew. And Evans here never asked me, always _you._ I think she's a tad sweet on you," Sirius added.

"Bullocks!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm far from _sweet_ on anyone, ESPECIALLY James." she shouted. Sirius turned to Peter and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"You hear that, Pete? They're on first name terms now... our little Jamesie's growing up!" Sirius added, pretending to choke up. Lily stood up and stormed off.

"Whatever!" she shouted. She walked out the common room entrance and stormed off angrily, but bumped into someone.

—

"Wait to go, Sirius. Come on, let's go after he." James replied, standing up. Sirius sighed.

"Can I hex you into oblivion?" Sirius asked, pulling his wand out of his back pocket. James looked back at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Sirius placed an arm around James' shoulder, and sighed, leading him out of the common room.

"You. Evans. You LIKE— Evans. You told me the other day that if you ever liked Lily Evans, I was allowed to hex you into oblivion." Sirius told him. James laughed.

"For the last time, I _don't _like Lily, alright? Now can we just forget about this, and—" James was cut off by a loud scream coming from around the corner. _That sounded like Lily..._

"Get off me, you toad!" Lily shouted.

"Lily!" James exclaimed. He ran around the corner to see what was going on, and Sirius shook his head.

"Told you so," he muttered, walking after James.

—

Lily had been storming off to gather her thoughts when suddenly a gang of Slytherins had approached her. They all sneered down at her, particularly one girl who would have been beautiful, had she not ruined her appearance with the permanent look of disgust etched across her face. It was this girl that shoved her up to the wall, cornering her and pointing her wand at Lily. _Looks like I'll get in the hospital wing... that toad has my wand. I knew that I was being followed, why didn't I trust my instinct and go back to the common room? _Lily thought.

"Get off me, you toad!" Lily shouted when Bellatrix approached her. _Bellatrix' last name is Black... so she's related to... _"Sirius." Lily muttered quietly. Bellatrix turned to her Slytherin friends, all of them third years like herself.

"You hear that? She said my dear old cousins name. What about the fool, Evans?" Bellatrix asked. Lily glared at her.

"Just making an observation that you both look so much alike," Lily told her, knowing it would bother her. It did. Bellatrix hated her cousin, and had ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor and was happy about it. Even before, she had found him rather annoying and different than the other relatives.

"Filthy... mudblood." Bellatrix hissed. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Bellatrix muttered a spell, and soon, everything went black.

**A/N:** A bit short, but meh, I felt like ending it there. And like in AMT (my other Harry Potter story) Bellatrix is going to be a real... excuse the language... "bitch"... to Lily. So expect that. Bellatrix is also two years older in this story. Anyways, R&R, let me know what you think. WEE!


End file.
